Naruto sand style
by YUnAGi
Summary: How will Gaara react when a new ninja...very much like...him joins his team? (P.S...This can get bloody but it has romance) Gaara X OC.Not for Temari fans...if ya dont like the OC then pretend its you.This is my first fic...the first chap is abit boring..
1. Big Decisions

**This is my first fic so Im just gonna put the first 5 chapters up first but if I get good reviews Ill put up more k? Actually I have written around 20 chaps already but I must test it out…hehehehe…sorry…ok here we go…**

The wind howled as it blew strongly around the village of sand. It was normal for them; the dry desert air never seems to cease its endless movements. The town council of the sand were gathered around the table in the meeting room.

"There will be an upcoming chuunin exam; I think it is time to send the village of the sand's triumph card. He should be ready by now."

"Yes. The team consists of Temari, Kankuro and Sabaku No Gaara. We cannot afford to let them think we are weak." The Kazekage said.

"Kazekage-Sama, then I suggest that we send a new Shinobi, Suna Yuuhi, who just came in 10 months ago. Apparently she has been training in the desert, not far from the village and we just found out that she has the "Hachibi Ryu Yunagi ", the 8 tailed dragon of the evening wind. Her father, the last male of an unknown clan sealed it in her. It may be a good idea put her in Gaara's team. After all…her sensei tells me that her abilities far surpass the others."

"Hmm… I want to see how good her abilities are. She shall battle against the strongest konoichi, Temari. If she is really that good then she will replace Temari in the team and go to the next chuunin exam 6 months later when she will train with Gaara's team. She will train with Gaara's team within that time. Temari will then take the exam with Yuuhi's current team. They will battle tomorrow."

"Yes Kazekage-Sama."

"Dismissed."

**Dont kill me I know its short but Im very tired ill come up wid next chap soon i promise k? Keep checking.**


	2. The battle of the winds

Hi I'm back….sry I wrote the last 1 at 11.49 so I couldn't really finish it in time so I shall make it up by giving u a new I 2 day. hehehe. Okies enuff chat lets get down 2 business.

* * *

**The day of the battle finally came as Temari, the sands number 1 konouichi strode in the arena confidently. She was wearing a pink dress which had nets at the sleeves and collar. She pulled out her huge fan and held it, anticipating the arrival of her opponent. She didn't have to wait long.**

**A girl with dark, emerald green eyes and delicate features walked in slowly, so silently that if Temari hadn't looking in her direction she wouldn't have known of her arrival. She had long bluish black hair and wore a netted shirt with a tank top over it, she also wore a mini skirt that split its way up the side to the waist at one side revealing a pair of shorts just a little shorter then her skirt. Her left calf was bandaged up and her right hand had a bandage that crossed an inch under her knuckle and had a strip across her wrist leaving a triangular bit of exposed skin between the bandages, a black mark was peeking out from the strip across her wrist. Her forehead protector hung around her waist loosely and the metal piece was at the right side of her hip. She had a holder strapped around her waist facing the back where her fan and its holder were.**

**She looked at her smirking opponent emotionlessly, succeeding in wiping a little of the smile of Temari's face. "The only other person who stares like that is Gaara." Temari thought, a little unnerved but not showing it.**

"**This battle will end quickly; I will defeat you within five minutes." **

"**The battle will end in five minutes but I will come out of it without a scratch."**

"**Oh yeah? Let's go then"**

**Temari lifted her fan and slammed it on the floor, clouds of dust arose and there was mark on the floor.**

**Yuuhi took out a fan, held the first flap between her thumb and first finger and dropped the rest down before using her pinky to push the last flap up. She then dropped her hand to the side and waited for Temari to make her move.**

**Incensed that Yuuhi didn't think of her as a worthy opponent Temari opened her fan and took a huge swing at Yuuhi's direction "Ninpou Kamaitachi No Jitsu (sickling winds)." There was an explosion as the winds connected with whatever that obstructed their path.**

**The dust cleared and Yuuhi stood there, unhurt and unimpressed. "Is that all you've got? You can't defeat me with that"**

"**Take this, Ninpou Fuusajin (Dust Winds)"**

**Again there was a huge explosion as the winds smacked everything in that direction but when the dust cleared she was unharmed and her face was still void of any emotion.**

"**Such a huge fan, compared to it mine is shadowed but it's good to see that it's the opposite in terms of abilities"**

"**HOW DARE YOU, BITCH" Temari yelled and swung the fan in at Yuuhi's direction raising a lot of dust.**

"**Katon Hinosousa No Jitsu (Fire Element, Flame thrower technique)"**

**Yuuhi put her fan in her mouth and blew fire on her fan, setting it alight.**

"**Hino Senpuu"**

**She grabbed the burning fan and spun one round before bringing it down in Temari's direction. The flames left the fan and flew towards Temari, spinning around her like a flaming tornado. Temari swing her fan at the fire around her but failed to break the motion of the flames.**

**Yuuhi did half the seal of the tiger. **

"**Flaming wind blades."**

**The wall of the tornado suddenly burst in as if someone were throwing flaming knives. Temari screamed as the fire singed her skin when it hit her. She screamed out long and painfully before she fainted. If Yuuhi hadn't been given strict instructions not to kill, Temari would have been dead. Yuuhi found her arrogance overly annoying.**

**When the flames cleared, Temari was lying on the floor with red marks on her skin. It was clear who the winner was.**

**After the battle, Yuuhi's Sensei brought a man to her.**

"**This is Baki, your new Sensei. You will be going to another team and will no longer be under my charge."**

**Yuuhi looked at her Sensei's pale face, not a trace of emotion, sadness or happiness. She wasn't surprised. After all, even though she was the strongest in her former team, she was the most contained one. No emotion ever showed from her face except when her instincts acted up, then her teammates would keep their distance from her as instructed by their Sensei as she would go find something to quench her thirst for blood any kind of blood.**

**When her former Sensei left Baki looked at her closely. One word cane to his mind. Gaara. She was like him. He had better warn her if not, there would be chaos if they start fighting. One of then would end up dead if not badly wounded.**

"**Yuuhi you are strong and I know that you are not very keen on teamwork but you have to work with Kankuro and Gaara, especially Gaara. All of you will be staying together in a cabin until the next chuunin exam. The council decided to do this to make you bond. Meet at the gates of the village at 6 am tomorrow morning."**

"**Hai"

* * *

**

**I hope you like this. I gotta go but Ill try 2 write tomorrow kks? bie .**


	3. Evening Sands against the Desert

**Sry didn't have time to write yesterday…..hehe….doing HW… Don't kill me yet……I'll make it up to you. Promise. Oh yeah…before I forget…I didn't put Yuuhi's name to be Kurenai's sirname on purpose. Yuuhi means evening and her name means evening sands. I actually found out it was Kurenai's name about 5 days ago. I've been writing this for about 3 weeks already. Ok enuff boring you out with my endless chatter…lets start.

* * *

**

**The next day, Yuuhi arrived at the meeting place at 5.45. She found a broad strong branch on one of the villages sparse trees. That was the only kind of vegetation around. Some trees or reared plants and herbs but that was only in the village, the desert around it was void of any sort of greenery, it was so harsh that even cactuses could not grow. There was only one known oasis, far far away from the village and it was drying quickly. That was where Yuuhi lived for 5 years.**

**She leaned against the tree and looked to her side, she saw someone approaching. "Must be Sensei Baki" she thought. She then looked as the figure approached, the cold night had condensed whatever vapor in the air and made the dawn misty, it had made the morning air foggy and dense, a rare phenomenon in the desert.**

**The figure was carrying something on his back. It was big and bulky but the mist was so thick that even her sharp eyes could not see who it was properly, then, the figure disappeared. There was a sense of danger in the air.**

**Someone's point of view **

**There was someone on a tree when he was walking towards the meeting place. The darn fog was reducing the visibility greatly. He couldn't see who it was clearly but as he got closer, he saw that it was a stranger. The demon in him was urging him to kill as he felt the lust for blood grow but there was a strange charka around the person, not normal at all. He went to a nearby tree. End **

**Yuuhi put her hand behind her back and held her fan in its holder. All of a sudden, sand lunged at her; she jumped, pulled out her fan and opened it. In mid air she then swung her fan in the direction of the sand cutting a tree in the path of the attack. Clouds of dust arose.**

**The person seized the opportunity at her vulnerability in mid air and the sand flew at her, she nimbly stepped on the sand and jumped. Landing on the side of the village gates and jumping off as the sand crashed into the gate, leaving a huge gaping hole and splintered wood on the ground. She landed on the floor and was about to jump when she found herself engulfed in sand.**

**The person smirked as he held his hand up with his fingers curled there was only one thing on his mind. Blood. He was about to clench his fist when he felt that the sand was growing as if air was being pumped in. Suddenly, the sand burst out and Yuuhi came out unhurt. She looked up, her eyes were red, it had always been that way when she got angry since she was young. For the first time she saw her opponent. A red headed boy with teal eyes and dark rings around them. He carried a huge gourd on his back held there by a white cloth that was tied around his body and across his chest. (She has never seen him before)**

**Panting with rage, her eyes turned from red to dark green then black. Her opponent however did not seem afraid or amused. His face remained emotionless and unreadable. Like hers.**

**She blew a huge gust at him, he didn't move. The invisible blades made wide gashes on the shield that came up. He squinted and the sand lunged at her. She jumped, gracefully turned a somersault and swung her fan at him before landing; she then jumped sideways, turning a cartwheel to avoid being hit by the sand. **

**She jumped high up, dodging the sand that lunged at her legs and did some hand seals, landed and slammed her hands on the ground "Katon Ryuuki Daichi Hinote No Jitsu (Fire Element, Rising Ground Fire technique)". The ground under her opponent glowed orange and burst into flames scorching everything around it causing a lot of smoke to rise.**

**When the fire subsided and the smoke cleared, she saw that her opponent had totally surrounded himself with sand into a ball, floating 10 meters above the ground. There was an eyeball above the ball. Inside, the boy was sweating. The sand managed to prevent him from getting scorched but it was very hot in his protection.**

**He drove his sand underground and caught Yuuhi's wrists which were still on the ground, she didn't see it coming and sand slammed on her. When the dust cleared, there was a log smashed into splinters. **

"**She can even escape in this kind of situation. She's not as weak as I thought." **

**There was a metallic sound as the wind blades cut a small edge off his forehead protector, he looked at his hands and there was a slash in the sand armor at his wrist. "She penetrated my shield?" he thought as he looked behind him. There was a small slit that went right through his shield from the huge gash on the outside, only a little went through but that was bad enough. It cut the surface of the armor and the edge of his protector.**

**They both launched their attacks at the same time and it collided, raising dust. When the dust cleared, Baki was standing in the middle.**

"**Gaara. Is this any way to treat your teammate?"**

"**Teammate?"**

"**Yes she is you…."**

**Just then, a guy wearing black clothes and face paint with a mummified thing on his back walked in.**

"**Kankuro, you're late. Anyway as I was saying, Yuuhi is your new teammate. She replaced Temari who is now taking the Chuunin Exams with her former team. We will now go to our lodgings where we will stay for the next 6 months but two of you have to share rooms."**

"**NANI!"**

**Kankuro's POV **

"**We were informed that we may have a new teammate but I didn't expect Temari to lose so easily." He thought as he remembered reading the letter Temari passed to him. He didn't get a chance to see her after the next morning. "but they never told us we would be staying together…with those two."**

**He was actually early but when he saw them fighting he didn't wish to go up to them for fear of death. He knew better.**

"**Judging from their earlier battle she was on par with Gaara. I hope I don't have to share rooms with either of them."**

**End **

"**Let's go. We will reach there by noon."

* * *

**

**There…as promised I made it up to you…hehehe… hope you enjoyed it. KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING. Don't be afraid to give constructive criticism. This was kinda long…..Bies I'll try 2 update A.S.A.P. **


	4. Living together

**Heyzz….. I'm back…muahahahaha. This part they are goin to… no spoilers… read it yourself. Heh I'm so lame… kks I shall stop stalling. Here it is.

* * *

**

**They set off with Baki in front followed by Yuuhi, Gaara then Kankuro. They traveled through the desert; although it was hot being near Yuuhi was a relief. She constantly had wind blowing around her. It was the dragon's power.**

**They arrived at the cabin at noon as predicted by Baki. The cabin was a few miles from the desert in a dense forest. It was a small building with two stories and 3 bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room and a dining room.**

**Baki took out 4 pieces of paper and scribbled something on them before crumpling them up. He then threw them on a nearby table and asked everyone to pick one. Everyone did.**

"**Read out your numbers"**

**Kankuro "San"**

**Yuuhi "Ni"**

**Gaara "Ni"**

**Baki "Eichi, Yuuhi and Gaara share a room. Go up the stairs and turn left, you will take the biggest room. It is the room at the end. Kankuro take the one right in front of the stairs."**

"**Hai"**

**Gaara left and Kankuro sighed in relief before leaving for his room. **

**Yuuhi stayed behind.**

"**Why do I have to share a room with him? I need privacy."**

"**Don't worry. Gaara doesn't sleep, he wont be in the room that much. It's as good as having the room to yourself."**

**Yuuhi left and went up to the room. (They brought clothes along with them) following her Sensei's directions, she found the room without much difficulty and turned the knob. It would not budge.**

"**Kuso he locked the door. Temewa ano gisi aroga" she cursed silently.**

**Reaching into her pocket she retrieved a hairpin and pulled it straight. She then proceeded to pick the lock, there was a click and she went in. Gaara was staring out of the window, oblivious to fact that she had come into the room.**

"**I thought Sensei said that he wouldn't use the room?" she thought.**

**She made the wind around her blow stronger, making the room chilly. Gaara didn't even notice as he wrapped sand around himself. She gave up, got her towel and clothes and walking into the bathroom.**

**Gaara's POV **

**Gaara walked into the room and locked the door. He then walked toward the window to look at the darkening skies. "Kuso… I don't want to be stuck here all night with her. I can't go on the roof if it rains tonight."**

**He suddenly felt cold and wrapped the sand around himself. **

"**Stupid weather."**

**He then heard water running.**

"**Is it raining already?" He looked at the sky; it was dark but not raining. The water carried on for 10 minutes and finally, he walked towards the sound which seemed to come from the bathroom. He opened the door which didn't have a lock and found the shower running but there was no one around.**

**Having found the cause of the noise he turned back and went back to the window.**

**END **

**Yuuhi heard footsteps nearing the door and quickly did a few hand seals**

"**Enka Hitoku No Jitsu (Mist Concealment Technique)"**

**And she fled to the mistier part of the bathroom. Water was never her strongest element.**

**She saw the person was Gaara. **

"**Pervert" she thought as the water trickled down her legs.**

**When he left, she got dressed and got out.**

"**What the hell did you think you were doing?"**

**Gaara turned around and saw her. He didn't answer.**

"**BLOODY HELL."**

**She grabbed her fan off the table nearby and swung it at him. Deep marks were made in the wall as the blades flew through the room, making marks on all the furniture and walls. Her eyes turned blood red. **

**The blades made marks on his shield which repaired itself. The sand flew at her but she jumped to the side, Gaara saw the sand which almost hit her was deflected and sprayed against the wall. **

"**I see, the wind which is always blowing around her groups up around her and turns into blades when she is in a battle' deflecting weapons. As it blows in two different directions, it cannot be penetrated by something that is thrown. Taijitsu users are also useless against her. Even with that she has to dodge my attacks as she cannot counter straight attacks with little surface area coming at her. But if something surrounds her she is able to break out. I have found her weakness."**

**He hardened his sand into a sharp point at the end and made it fly at her. She dodged it nimbly and did some hand seals as she dodged Gaara's attacks. **

"**Raiton Denkousekka Bureido (Lightning Element, Lightning Blade)." **

**She closed her fan and threw it into the air. She opened her clenched fist and the fan opened, she then clapped her hands together then faced her palms towards him. Her fan dropped in front of her palms then a bolt of lightning shot out at Gaara.**

**When the bolt was halfway through the room there was a huge gust of wind, it suddenly changed course and slammed into the wall.**

**Baki was at the door, it was obvious that he was responsible for the wind.**

"**Can you not fight for 1 day? I leave you 2 in a room for less then an hour and you start fighting."**

**Gaara and Yuuhi stared at him without a trace of remorse and left the room, heading in opposite directions. Yuuhi by the window and Gaara by the stairs.**

**Baki surveyed the damage the room was in. the place was totally wrecked, marking the fierce battle that just took place.**

"**I have some pretty tough students." He sighed.

* * *

**

**Finally…. I'm done. My eyes hurt……owwwwwww….hope ya enjoyed this… yeah I noe her skills r abit weird but ill explain y she knows so many in the nex chap n Ill update soon k? Bb.**


	5. Blood of the moon

**Hi….sry din get to write more cus of some complications….problems, keep those reviews coming cus I'm gonna stop here until I get 30 reviews…not flames pls, I hate them. Hehe sry. Ill continue when I get 30 k? Here it is. The last chapter.

* * *

**

**Baki shook his head as he surveyed the room. The furniture was smashed and had cut marks on them. The walls and ceiling had holes through them and the room looked like it was about to collapse. **

**He stared at the huge hole in the wall right across him and thought about the Jitsu that Yuuhi did. **

"**This girl is quite amazing. She can make use of the dragon's power. She knows the ability of the dragon is to control elements, But to be able to use a Raiton Jitsu is quite amazing. Seeing that I was able to deflect it with not much trouble shows that her water and lightning elements are quite weak. Its not surprising considering that she trained in the desert." He thought. **

**He then turned and left. He had heard some commotion in the room earlier but thought nothing of it until he looked out of the window and saw sand smash a hole through the wall at Gaara and Yuuhi's room. That caused him to worry and check on them. **

"**Maybe it's my fault for putting them together. Bad idea." He thought.**

**Gaara POV **

**That night Gaara went up to the roof. Yuuhi was there sleeping. He glared at her and sat at the other end of the roof. The demon in him urging him to kill her but he restrained it. It wasn't the full moon, why was the Shikaku demanding blood at this time?**

"**Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrgggggggghhhhhh" He screamed holding his head in his hands.**

**The lust for blood grew stronger and stronger until he could not control it. **

"**Miyaro." He cursed at the Shikaku. "Why at this time?"**

"**Blood, blood" the Shikaku urged him, causing his killer instincts to grow stronger.**

**He rolled over on the tiles, knowing that sooner or later he would have to kill something or the lust for blood will take over his body and he would go insane and kill everything in his path before losing himself completely and releasing the Shikaku, killing himself in the process. He dashed into the forest around him whipping his sand around and making a few trees collapse. He needed blood soon.**

**He saw a sound village ninja within a few kilometers from their lodgings and killed him brutally by doing sabakyuu on him. The blood splattered on his clothes and face but he didn't care, he didn't even bother to wipe it off. He then laid his sand on the ground to soak up whatever blood that was left. He sat down and leaned against a tree. In over an hour he calmed down and went back.**

**End **

**Yuuhi woke up at his scream. **

"**That baka. Does he have to be so noisy? He may not have sleep but I do."**

**With that she went back to sleep.**

**She woke up just in time to see him come back. He was out for two hours. He was covered in blood as if he had been killing people. Had he gone on a killing spree?**

**Yuuhi got up and went downstairs to the bathroom but as she was about to reach, Gaara appeared behind her, went in and slammed the door behind him.**

"**TEMEWA" she shouted and went to use their old room's bathroom. It was still in good condition although the door was falling off; she just put it in place.**

**Gaara POV **

**Gaara went into the bathroom, put down his gourd and stripped off his bloody clothes. It was a misconception that he didn't bathe, he did but he had such little contact with people that no one knew. They just assumed. He let the sand armor crack and peel off his body before stepping into the shower.**

"**Kuso." **

**He realized that he didn't have any clothes. He grabbed a towel off the nearest rack and went to their wrecked room. No one was awake so early anyway.**

**He bumped into Yuuhi who was coming out and stiffened. He had forgotten about her and he didn't expect her to be there or to see him in that state of clothes. In fact as long as he can remember, no male, much less female had ever seen more skin then what his clothes revealed.**

**Yuuhi glared at him and walked away. Gaara stood there for a minute then went to get his clothes and finish his bath.**

**End **

**Yuuhi went back and sat down, she looked up and saw that it would be a new moon in 2 nights time. "**

"**Kuso, I hate new moons."

* * *

**

**Well ill leave u here now. Quite a boring chapter. I will update if I get enough reviews so, KEEP THEM COMING. Ja-ne.**


	6. The mission, the weakness of the dragon ...

**Hie thx 4 Ur reviews n sry 4 de delay...yeah I noe iI said 30 but its abit much and tt bloody kyoko-chan XD is bugging me everyday in school…..so I'm back. thank her 4 it and dont forget to check out madrampager's fic...the journey to elite ninjahood.Hee. Lots 2 do lots 2 do….**

**Yuuhi "STOP STALLING AND HURRY UP DAMMIT"**

**Me "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I'M ON IT, I'M ON IT. DON'T BLOW ME 2 DEATH…SHEESH"**

**Yuuhi "GRRRRRRRRRRRRR"**

**Me "FINE"

* * *

**

**At dawn, Yuuhi saw a shadow in the trees, she was about to swipe her fan at the owner when the shadow jumped down to the back of the house, Baki was there to meet him. The person handed Baki a scroll and disappeared.**

**Later, they were all summoned into the living room by Baki.**

"**There is a mission for you to complete, it is in between an A-class and a B-class mission. A messenger gave it to me this morning. The council wants to test your abilities as a team. It is orders from the Kazekage. "**

**At the mention of the word Kazekage, Gaara's face turned even scarier than usual which is quite impossible.**

"**There is a small town close to the sand village which has been terrorized by a man named Sando Tonru. He lives in the outskirts of the village in a big mansion and gets money by illegal means such as terrorizing helpless towns. His house is heavily guarded by ninjas whose abilities are unknown but we have to proceed stealthily. Even though all of you are strong, those ninjas may be of jounin level or even ANBU level. We will leave in an hour and reach there by noon; we will then get an apartment in a nearby lodging town for the day. The mission proceeds at night now go gather your necessary items and be back here in half an hour. Dismissed."**

**They split up and were back in the living room with their belongings for the day. The other half hour was spent checking for any equipment that may have been forgotten. Finally, they were off.**

**The path was long but not tiring as the trees were spread wide apart making it easier for them to see the next safe branch. They stopped for a break as Kankuro left to gather food and water.**

**Kankuro was happy to get away from those two. He never had right timing for anything; his people communication skills were as good as Gaara's. That's why he always got hit by Temari. He always said the wrong things at the wrong time. Temari was ok to deal with, she was not that difficult but communicating with Gaara could result in certain death. Not to mention Gaara and his female replication together.**

**Baki wouldn't let Gaara or Yuuhi help him for fear of them killing anyone they see, including each other. He was informed that a ninja was killed just last night and he had no doubts that Gaara did it but Yuuhi would do the same if she was in the same mood. **

**The difference between Gaara and Yuuhi was that Gaara's killer instincts were triggered by the Shikaku but cultivated by himself but Yuuhi's instincts were triggered by anger. Usually when her eyes turned a shade of dark green, the second color her eyes would change into. After red.**

**They finished their break and continued on their journey and reached their destination by noon. **

"**You will stick to the same rooming system. Gaara share with Yuuhi. You may do what you like but meet here at 10."**

**Kankuro breathed a sigh of relief and went into his room. Gaara and Yuuhi were glaring at each other.**

"**Don't fight here. Both of you, if you wreck the rooms I'm not going to pay for the both of you. Oh yes before I forget. NO KILLING. I don't care how much whoever pisses you off we are supposed to lie low."**

**They went to their respective rooms. Gaara and Yuuhi's room was big and broad but most of the space was taken by twin beds which they both felt was a complete waste of space. Yuuhi sat on one bed, took out a small toolbox and started fixing her fan which was making unnecessary noise. It was in perfect condition but she did that partially to make sure it was alright and partially to irritate her red-headed roommate. She was succeeding.**

**Although Gaara was irritated, he didn't show it, he wouldn't let this girl get the better of him. He just sat on his bed and stared into space, unable to tune out the noise for some reason but able to bear with it, though just barely. Did sensei say anything about fighting outside the room?**

**Finally it was 10; they met back at the lobby of the apartment and proceeded to the outskirts of the village. It took them an hour to get there. There was a huge mansion there, at least 6 stories high. Baki told them what to do and they made their way to the roof. **

**They found an open window and went through it. Not making a single sound, Yuuhi because the wind was muffling any sound she made and Gaara because the sand was doing the same. Kankuro and Baki had rubberized their shoes.**

"**I will leave you, you know your mission. If there are any problems I will help you." Then he wispered to Yuuhi as she passed him. "Don't use elements unless it is absolutely necessary in this mission."**

**"Hai"**

**With that he used "kaimei tsutsumikakushi No Jitsu (darkness concealment technique)" and waited in the dark covers of the unlit corner.**

**The team proceeded to walk down the hall and they turned a corner. There were so many rooms, where was the target in?**

"**Maybe we should kill everybody then." Gaara said in a soft dangerous tone.**

"**No, we have orders. We need to finish this by 12 or….." Yuuhi mumbled to herself and trailed off.**

"**Or what?"**

"**Nothing. Just finish this damn mission ok?"**

**Gaara kept silent for a while. "Fine."**

**No one had ever talked to him like that before. No one even dared to talk to him at all except by calling him names when he was young, he shut them up immediately. As for that damned Yashamaru, he felt no more remorse or regret for killing him. He actually enjoyed thinking of that moment now, to think that he had killed the one person that made him suffer and have a traumatic childhood. Sure the others did too but Yashamaru actually meant something to him at a time, that bloody liar. He took out the cork from his gourd and dropped it.**

**He then stretched out his right hand and an eyeball formed in it, awaiting instructions for its master to make his next move.**

**Patiently waiting as he put two fingers on his left eye and transferred its powers to the sand eye in his hand. The eye then left his hand and floated off. A few minutes later, grains of sand flew back and returned to his gourd. They started walking, with Gaara leading the way until they came to a locked closet.**

"**A closet? What the hell is he thinking?" Kankuro wondered.**

**Gaara crushed the lock with his sand and opened the door. He then reached for another handle at the backing of the closet and pulled it open to reveal a large room and another door at the other end of it.**

**Kankuro was about to step into the room when Yuuhi stopped him.**

"**There is no way that a guy like this will sleep in peace just by being hidden in a closet."**

**Kankuro looked up and saw what she meant. There were wires all around the room, gleaming in the moonlight like a spider's web. Any untrained person wouldn't have seen them. She blew a gust of wind and cut all the wires, thousands of kunais flew in all directions**

**After the traps were all set off, they stepped into the room. Sensing an enemy's presence, they stopped. Kunais flew at them again but they were deflected or nullified by the 3 sand nins. Yuuhi flicked her wrist in the direction where the kunais had come from but nothing happened. The wind around her also died down.**

"**Kuso, of all the times it has to be now. I've wasted too much time. Its 12."**

**Sensing weakness and seizing opportunity, the hidden ninjas launched their attack and kunais flew at her. She took a kunai off the ground and deflected them and turned around just to see another, lot just inches from her.**

"**Shimata"**

**The next thing she knew was that she was staring at a wall of sand, so close that she was almost kissing it.**

**The sand left her face and went to the four corners of the room. There was a muffled scream followed by the cracking of bones and blood splurted everywhere.**

**They went to the next room and sand snaked up to the sleeping figure in the bed and the bed was soaked in blood. Kankuro cut a piece off the bloody bed sheet and they made their way back to their Sensei. **

**While they were heading back, it started to rain. They got all wet and went to the hotel immediately.**

"**Im stuck with him tonight. Damn. Just when I'm at my weakest. Damned moon."**

**When they got back, Baki summoned her into his room.**

**"Yuuhi, what happened back there. You froze, why?"**

**Yuuhi was silent for awhile.**

**"Sensei, even though the dragons powers are strong, there are cons to it. The dragon sleeps during the night of thenew moon, taking its power with it. I am to fend for myself then, thats my weakness. It happens at 12 midnight"**

**"Why didn't you inform me of this earlier?"**

**"It didn't seem necessary."**

**"Never mind, i suggest that you don't fight with Gaara today, stay away from him."**

**"I know"**

**"Dismissed"

* * *

**

**Aaaah that's it for now…keep those reviews coming. …Hehe. Bye **


	7. Chuunin Exam approaches, Last minute pre...

**Hey im back…..hope ya liked my story so far. My bro has put up a story too...PLEASE LOOK AT IT.ITS REALLY VERY GOOD n a few reviews 4 him plsss.Look 4 madrampager, that's his pen name. **

**Gaara "Stop stalling or ill kill you…"**

**Me "Eepz…okok….geez…you and Yuuhi are the same."**

**Gaara raises his hand with curled fingers**

**Me "Aaaah fine fine, here it is." (Thank Gaara for this or I really might have done some serious stalling.)

* * *

**

**Yuuhi walked into the room and sat on the bed, not caring the least that her clothes were dripping an equivalent of a waterfall, wetting it. She had something else on her mind besides wet clothes. **

**Gaara slid back the bathroom door and it flew back, hitting the fake wall with such great force that a loud thump was heard and a dent was left on the soft flimsy material that the wall was made of. Yuuhi glared at him as her train of thoughts was broken.**

"**Idiot" she mumbled.**

**The warmth of the bathroom crept up to her and seemed to invite her, she realized how wet and cold she was. Getting her stuff ready she took all her necessary items into the bathroom. She adjusted the temperature of the water and placed the plug in the drain so the bathtub would fill up.**

**The wet clothes peeled off her skin like the wrapper off a candy bar and she soaked herself in the full bath. She started to replay the events of the night in her head. Why did he save her? Even his own brother, Kankuro had to fend for himself against the kunais. She hated him for making her feel so helpless, she had always been independent. She knew she was being ungrateful but she didn't care, she closed her emerald eyes but one word seemed to haunt her closed eyelids. Why?**

**She sat in the bath for hours and when she finally snapped out of her pondering, she was as wrinkled as a prune. She dressed and went out. She put her hand on her bed and pulled back, it was extremely wet. **

"**Crap" she thought as she placed a towel on the wet spot.**

**Gaara's POV**

**Gaara was on the next bed leaning against the backboard. With one leg stretched out and the other leg bent with his arm resting on his knee. Deep in thought. "Why did I save her?" he thought. He didn't think when saving her, his instinct acted up but if Temari was in that position, he wouldn't do the same. If it was Temari even his instincts wouldn't care. So why did he help her?**

**He turned his head and looked in her direction only to be met by a glare, a very scary one. If glares could kill, half of that one would have done the job easily. He gave the same glare and looked away. He would have to reprimand his instincts soon.**

**End**

**Yuuhi took out 4 talismans and put them at each corner of their bed, a shield came up and made a barrier all the way from the floor to the ceiling around the bed. Then she turned her back towards him and went to sleep.**

**The next morning, Yuuhi woke up early. She never needed more then four hours of sleep unless she was completely exhausted. She peeled off the talismans, washed up and went back to her bed, all without bothering to switch the light on. The new moon was an extremely troublesome time for her; she had to be extra careful.**

**Soon the whole team was up and ready to leave for their lodgings. At the first rays of dawn they set off, arriving at their lodgings in the afternoon.**

**That night at the stroke of 12, a huge gust of wind that came from all directions blew and seemed to collide at Yuuhi. The gust caused her long hair to fly upwards and settle. The dragon had awakened.**

**For the rest of their 6 months it was about the same routine. They were sent on missions, assassinations and such. Soon it was time to take the Chuunin exam, 6 months didn't bring the team very close but it did help. Occasionally did Yuuhi talk to Kankuro who treated her the way he treated Gaara, putting a brave front but with fear in his eyes. Yuuhi was very irritated with this; she didn't like it when someone was trying to act tough. Usually it ended with Yuuhi getting irritated with Kankuro; he was so much like his damned sister.**

**A week before the exams, Baki gathered them together. **

"**The Chuunin exam is a week away, prepare yourself mentally and physically for it. There is where all your training comes in. We are a small country but we cannot let them think that we are insignificant, for the last week here; there will be no more missions but rather, there will be training. For today, you shall make it through a forest and swamp. It is riddled with traps, poisonous insects and you will have to fight me in the end."**

**With that, he brought them to a forest, not far from their lodgings.**

"**Proceed with caution. This test is difficult, even for you. None of you are supposed to get hurt or die, take care of your teammates."**

**Gaara gave him a strange look.**

"**Take care of your teammates? What is he talking about?" he thought.**

"**You may start now. Don't get lost."**

**He left. Yuuhi looked at the area they were supposed to pass, it was quite sunny up front but towards the end it was so dark that she couldn't see a single thing.**

**Gaara started walking to the forest, Yuuhi and Kankuro followed.**

**Gaara "Let's end this quickly."**

**Yuuhi "You know the way?"**

**Kankuro "I put a tiny talisman on his back. I know where he is." **

**Yuuhi "Then let's go"

* * *

**

**Ok im sorry but cliff hanger…….hehehehehehe…..yeahyeah im mean…..y'all just gotta w8 then. Ja Ne.**


	8. The test

**Here we go. PLEASE READ MADRAMPAGER'S STORY, ITS REALLY GOOD. The next chapter….make up 4 de cliffhanger….here we go.

* * *

**

**They jumped into the forest in the direction their sensei went; there was a marking on the trees that showed them where he went. The work of the talisman. Soon, it started to get darker as the canopy thickened and soon, they couldn't see a single thing. Yuuhi stopped; it was dangerous to travel in a place where it was pitch black. They would have to take a risk, see and be seen or not be seen at all and travel in darkness. She jumped down to the ground and grabbed a dry branch before jumping back up, landing beside her teammates by sensing their chakra.**

"**Katon Hinosousa No Jitsu" she blew fire on the branch and set it alight**

"**I need all of you to create a clone."**

**They did and Yuuhi passed the makeshift torch to Gaara's clone (It's the only one that is a real body) and they continued their journey, traveling in the cover of the dense leafy branches. They couldn't take any chances.**

**They continued following the markings until they came to what looked like a fire in the middle of a small clearing. Someone was sitting in the middle and had something pasted on his back, the talisman. They released their clones and approached the figure from the shadows.**

"**There's something weird about this, Sensei told us it's a forest and swamp but so far I haven't seen a swamp."**

**She suddenly felt something snap under her foot and she looked to the right just in time to see 6 kunais being deflected off her shield.**

**They jumped to another branch.**

"**PPPPPSSSSSFFFFTTTTTT"**

"**Shimata"**

**They leapt in different directions just in time before the bomb talisman exploded. While in mid air, a log swung down but Yuuhi swung her fan and it got cut into pieces. Kankuro jumped off the side of the tree trunk that he landed on and somersaulted to the figure in the clearing. Gaara and Yuuhi were floating above him, riding on sand and wind. They landed beside him and looked at the figure. On the ground beside it had words scratched in the sand.**

"**I see that you have passed the traps, it's a good start, the talisman was a good idea but don't let your guard down. It can cost you your life."**

**The figure suddenly slumped down and a hissing noise started.**

"**SHIMATA"**

**They jumped backwards and the figure exploded and landed a few feet back, breaking some wires in the ground. A dozen bomb kunais flew at them, gathering chakra to their feet, they jumped high in the air just as all the kunais collided and there was a huge explosion. **

"**That was close" Kankuro sighed as he landed on a branch on the top of the canopy.**

**Gaara landed beside him, Yuuhi flipped over and landed gracefully beside Gaara.**

"**He said it would be hard but I didn't know that he had an arsenal of weapons and talismans with him." Kankuro let out a huge sigh.**

"**They are quite ready I think. That trap field was not an easy one, even most Chuunins couldn't get through that without getting seriously injured, they are already beyond Chuunin level." Baki thought from the shadows, at the place he was watching from.**

**He then left quickly.**

**The sand team felt some movement. Sensing someone's chakra they wasted no time in making clones, getting a makeshift torch and following the person. They followed the chakra until they reached a swamp where they lost track of him.**

"**Kuso" **

**The swamp was brighter then the forest but very foggy. They couldn't see a thing as the fog blinded their sense of sight and dimmed all their other senses as well. Kankuro jumped to a rock in the middle of the swamp. The rock immediately sank and Kankuro jumped off just in time.**

"**We have to ride across." Gaara said as his sand forced the cork out of his gourd and gathered around his feet**

**Yuuhi nodded and blew a huge gust of wind, the wind whipped around her legs and she squinted, directing some of it to Kankuro who was caught unawares and almost fell into the swamp as they floated across. They landed at the other side and surveyed the area. It was brighter then the forest before crossing the swamp. Apparently, the trees grew thinner then the back. They suddenly felt like they were sinking. They looked down and saw that the ground was sinking.**

"**Genjutsu, Kuso." Yuuhi cursed, they had been too careless. Doing a seal she shouted "Kai". The illusion was dispelled**

**Gaara made a platform of sand, lifted a leg out of the muck and pushed himself out. Yuuhi got Kankuro and herself out by blowing the wind around their ankles, whipping the muck from their feet and spraying it everywhere. Everywhere included Gaara whose shield promptly came up to shield him from the disgusting mess. They landed beside him and Gaara gave Yuuhi a glare which was returned to him with full force.**

"**Oh no they're at it again; the last time I tried to stop them from fighting Karasau was cut to pieces by Yuuhi." He slowed down a little and moved from his position in the middle to Yuuhi's side so that he wouldn't be caught in their battle.**

**Yuuhi broke the glare and looked at the nearby tree. Her sharp eyes caught footprints on the branches. They followed them, the light let through by the trees was just enough for them to see the tracks left on the tree by their Sensei. After an hour of traveling, they came to a clearing where they saw their Sensei standing in the middle with his back to them. They approached him cautiously. He slowly turned around**

"**You have passed the first phase of the exam though you were a little careless but you are a strong team. The last team that took this test got seriously injured. Most of the teams who took this test failed and those who passed took a long time in coming here. None of them came out without a more then mud on their shoes. Now, if you are able to capture me within the rest of the day, you pass. If not, you will not get out of this forest. You must do this without getting hurt."**

"**N….NA…NA…NANI" Kankuro said. Being stuck in the forest was the least of his concerns. Who he was stuck with was a more pressing concern.**

"**You heard me. Now let's start."**

**Baki leapt a distance from them. Gaara let the sand out of his gourd, the cork never replaced itself after it came out. The sand grew and rose behind him before flying at Baki with full force. Baki leaped and the sand crashed into the ground, forming deep hole. Yuuhi disappeared into the cloud of dust while Baki leapt out. 3 shuriken flew at Kankuro and hit him on the forehead. Immediately, the disguise crumbled and Kankuro jumped out from the bandages and flung Karasau towards Baki who was in mid air. Karasau's hands grew longer and held Baki, bringing him down. Baki turned into a log.**

"**Kuso I thought I had him."**

**There was a sound of sand getting split. Gaara looked around, thinking it was Yuuhi but she was in front of him. Her fan not even out of its holder. Not turning around he flung his sand backwards, crashing into the undergrowth. Baki leapt out towards the hole that Gaara made, intending to land in front of it. **

"**Katon Ryuuki Daichi Hinote No Jutsu."**

**Yuuhi slammed her hands into the ground and let the chakra travel in front of the hole which burst into flames. Baki angled himself to land on the other end of the hole.**

"**Makibishi! (Ground Spikes)"**

**He braced himself and landed just beyond that. Yuuhi appeared behind him and slammed her hand on the ground. A force field formed up and he was trapped. When she lifted her hand he saw that she had pasted a talisman on the floor, another 3 talismans were around him.**

"**So that's what she jumped in the cloud of dust for. Not to attack me but to set a trap."**

"**I think you guys are ready, I didn't even get much of a chance to attack." He said. "Now get me out of here."

* * *

**

**Ok im done. This is longer then usual; tell me if anything is not right or OOC. Oh yeah…Baki uses wind blades too. Watch box 5 of Naruto when he kills Gekkou Hayate, the examiner of the preliminary matches. Kankuro and Yuuhi are not together, she just doesn't want to fail, anyway Kankuro will die if she doesn't help him. Gaara simply doesn't care and even though shes like him shes more compassionate then him, well just a little.Bye, check 4 more updates and please REVIEW.**


	9. Anticipating the Exam

**The next chapter……muahahahahaha…hee…hi again. Sry sry it took long but I had camp... ill update soon, hope you have enjoyed my story so far…keep those reviews coming…please please please read madrampager's story…that's my bro and he hasn't gotten a single review…he's story honestly is as good as mine so please do me a HUGE HUGE FAVOUR…thx lots.

* * *

**

**Three days before the exam, the team left for the hidden leaf village Konoha in the fire country. They traveled tirelessly for two nights before finally stopping for a rest. In the desert, sleep could always be put on hold if it was necessary but that was to be avoided if possible. Not that it mattered to Gaara and Yuuhi anyway. They needed the least sleep, or no sleep at all in Gaara's case.**

**The night before the exam. Yuuhi and Gaara were on watch, Yuuhi had slept earlier, her usual four hour slumber that most people would call a nap was all she needed to keep her going for the rest of the day. The endless wind stopped blowing, Yuuhi looked up. She put her hand at her fans holder. It was empty.**

"**Kuso, tomorrow is the exam. I hope there would not be any fighting involved. Ill be helpless again"**

**She sighed loudly; but maybe if she was able to use that technique she may have a chance. She looked at Gaara who was staring into the dark forest ahead and again the first mission replayed in her mind. Why…**

**Two shurikens flew past her face and stuck into the opposite tree trunk. A few strands of bluish back hair floated onto her upturned palm.**

"**What the….."**

"**Sabakyuu"**

**She turned her head towards where the sand flew to. The sand wrapped around an almost invisible body which immediately materialized. The shurikens that pinned his shirt disintegrated into sand. A boy, not older then 14 and obviously terrified was rendered immobile by the hardened sand.**

**Yuuhi "Why are you spying on us?"**

"**I……I….s..s..saw a f..figure in the trees a..a..a…and I t..t…thought I shou..should check i..it o..ou..out." The boy stuttered.**

"**What are you doing here in the night?" Yuuhi asked as her sharp eyes caught the glint of the metal on his hidden grass forehead protector from the silvery moonlight. Apparently the trees of the fire country's borders were leafy but far apart; it wasn't as dark as the forest they took their sensei's test in.**

"**C…C..Chuunin exam"**

**Gaara "Then that eliminates one opponent."**

**He started screaming for Gaara to stop, looking pleadingly at Yuuhi who made no move to stop Gaara. She didn't even care much about her teammates, why should she care about him at all? **

"**Sabaku So…"**

"**Gaara yamero." Baki's crisp voice cut through the night air. He had woken up earlier and heard the whole conversation. The last thing he wanted now was Gaara to start a killing frenzy and hunt for the boy's remaining teammates, when Gaara started killing it was hard for him to stop unless he really wanted to or when there was no one else to kill within a 200 meter radius. He would probably start destroying the closest town which was a lodging town. It was best to stop him before he started.**

**The sand loosened as the boy dropped to the ground, he quickly pulled himself together and left.**

"**That day, the messenger informed me that he found a sound Nin totally crushed. No doubt it was Gaara's doing, if it was Yuuhi he would have been in pieces. But why didn't he fight with Yuuhi on the roof instead?" Baki thought as he packed his things. **

**His thoughts were interrupted by a grunt from Kankuro. Who was still sleeping. He walked over to Kankuro and shook his shoulders lightly; the sleeping puppeteer immediately jumped up and flung Karasau with its hand outstretched and a needle sticking out at him. Baki dodged and the hand of the marionette slammed against the tree trunk behind him. The surrounding area turned purple as the poison was absorbed and a small branch beside it with 3 new leaves withered within seconds.**

"**He's more panicky then before Yuuhi came. Who could blame him?" Baki thought.**

"**Sumimase Sensei"**

"**Its ok, pack up. We're leaving in 5 minutes."**

"**Hai"**

**They left and reached Konoha by noon. Baki left to report their arrival and Gaara disappeared. Yuuhi was left with Kankuro and they walked down the streets and into an alley. A bunch of kids and a blonde kitsune ninja dashed towards them as they were chased by a konouichi with pink hair. All screaming their heads off. One of the kids bumped into Kankuro who grabbed him by the neck and raised him high into the air.**

"**Please let him go, we were only playing." The pink haired konouichi pleaded.**

"**I hate short people."**

"**Konohamaru. Naruto onii-chan help him." An orange haired kid said, on the verge of tears. She turned to the kitsune boy.**

"**Oie let him go now or else I'll…" the kitsune boy called Naruto threatened**

"**Or else what. You can't beat me. Gaki." Kankuro tightened his grip on Konohamaru's neck as the boy struggled helplessly. "As I said, I hate short people"**

"**Kankuro, stop it. We're not here to cause trouble" Yuuhi said.**

"**B..but he started it."**

**Suddenly, a pain shot up his arm causing him to drop the gasping boy. A small rock dropped at his feet. He looked in the direction where the rock flew from and saw a boy with spikey hair, just a shade lighter then Yuuhi's. He was tossing a small rock up and catching it.**

"**Why are you bullying little kids? Pick on someone your own size."**

"**Fine then, if you want to challenge me. Don't blame me if you are injured later on." Kankuro took off the bandaged pack he was carrying and slammed it on the ground."**

"**Kankuro, if you are going to be stubborn then don't blame me if I have to get extreme with you."**

"**B..but he challenged me. I can beat him easily." Kankuro started to argue.**

**Yuuhi gripped her fan's empty holder. "Damn moon." She thought. **

"**Kankuro, yamero."**

**Gaara was at the bottom of the branch beside the raven haired boy.**

"**G…G…Gaara. I…I was…"**

"**You are a disgrace to our village."**

"**Y..yes. Im sorry." Kankuro stammered. **

**Yuuhi was scary but Kankuro had only been with her for 6 months. Anyway she was friendlier then Gaara. With Yuuhi or Gaara alone he could retaliate a little but with both of them together, he didn't want to try. He had seen what they could do and it wasn't pretty. Even if Yuuhi helped him sometimes it was only during missions or when she absolutely had to. Now was not one of those times, she was pissed off.**

"**He is a little edgy, I'm sorry for any trouble he had caused" Gaara said to the raven haired boy and disappeared in a cloud of swirling sand, appearing beside Yuuhi. They turned and left. **

"**Wait." The pink haired konouichi called out. **

"**Sa..Sakura-Chan" **

"**Even though we are allies we are not allowed to step into each others territories, state the reason why you are here or else."**

**Yuuhi turned around.**

"**We are here to take the Chuunin exam which is held here. These are our passes."**

**She pulled three passes out of a flap from her bandaged calf and flashed it before putting it back. They then turned around to leave; the raven haired boy jumped down beside the pink haired girl and stopped them again.**

"**My name is Uchiha Sasuke; you seem to be strong opponents, what are your names."**

**Kankuro "Who are you asking?"**

"**Your other two teammates."**

"**Sabaku No Gaara."**

"**Suna Yuuhi."**

**Sakura's POV**

**Inner Sakura**

"**Shannaro. Sasuke asked for her name, it is his first meeting with her. I bet he didn't even know my name until we became Genin. Shannaro"**

**End**

**They left to find an apartment and checked in. With the same rooming system of course. They put down their stuff and left for the registration. When they got there, there was a large crowd at the entrance. Two of Konoha's Chuunins refused to let anyone pass. A bobbed haired guy was kicked by them.**

**Sasuke and his team arrived and Sasuke dispelled the illusion. Everyone was tricked by a Genjutsu. The crowd dispersed and went to the real exam room. Trust Konoha Chuunins to play such lame tricks. Everyone seemed to be asking Sasuke for his name, or every guy at least. The girls were too busy swooning over him. **

"**Hey cutes, what's your name?"**

**A sound ninja put one hand against the wall, blocking Yuuhi's path.**

"**Suna Yuuhi. Now get out of my way if you don't want to die."**

"**Don't be so hostile. There's a lot of time to spare, why don't we get to know each other better."**

**He put his hand on her shoulder and brushed it up her neck to her face.**

"**He's really asking for it isn't he? Some people don't know what's good for them." Kankuro thought.**

**Suddenly the guy screamed as his hand was crushed.**

"**Don't harass my teammate or I will kill you."**

**The guy cursed loudly and went stumbling towards his team, nursing his bleeding hand.**

**Yuuhi was mildly surprised. Gaara knew that her jutsu would take up a lot of chakra but she didn't expect him to help her. Gaara himself was a little surprised, what just happened?**

**They left and went to the real exam hall, showed their passes and took their seats. Gaara sat on the table, the same position as that night in the room with Yuuhi. Yuuhi sat on a chair with her legs on the table and Kankuro was sitting beside her with one leg on the chair and one leg on the floor.**

**Sasuke's team burst in and they started chatting with the other Konoha genins. Suddenly Naruto shouted.**

"**Hey all of you, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am going to beat all of you and become the Hokage one day so remember my nammmppphhh."**

**Sakura covered his mouth and drowned out his chatter.**

"**Damare, don't piss them off. Baka. Gomenasai, he's just stressed."**

"**They are irritating." Yuuhi thought when she suddenly felt a gust of wind, someone dashed past her. A sound Nin picked a fight with one of the Nins. There was an explosion in the front of the room and a team of Konoha Chuunins and Jounins appeared.

* * *

**

**I'm gonna leave u here now…hehehehehehe…I'll update soon k? Dun 4 get to check my bros fic. Biez **


	10. The first exam and a container's fate

**Back again……hehehehehehe…..keep those reviews comin n ill update ASAP….k? De updates will b based on the reviews. I know u want my blood butI went to camp...Okies lets go…..

* * *

**

**There was an explosion at the front of the room and a group of Chuunins and Jounins appeared.**

"**Settle down. There will be no fighting in this part of the exam so don't get so worked up."**

"**Gome, we were just excited to get this going."**

"**Then I suggest you contain your excitement and sit down."**

**The sound Nins took their places.**

"**I am Morino Ibiki; you're examiner for the first exam. As I said there will be no fighting in this exam. This part of the exam is written so anyone who goes against my rules will be disqualified. You will be seated according to your entrance numbers so please go to your respective seats."**

"**NANI! A WRITTEN EXAM?"**

"**Yes, now get to your seats."**

**There was a clatter of chairs as they moved to their respective seats. Yuuhi sat next to Sakura who turned to her and gave her a smile, she didn't bother to return it. After explaining the remaining instructions, the exam started.**

**Yuuhi was at lost. She was never good at academic work but this was insane. There was not a single answer that she knew. She turned her head to see that the girl beside her was writing furiously, this was crazy. She had to cheat. A kunai flew above her and slammed into the table of the person behind her.**

"**You cheated, minus two marks."**

"**What? Prove it."**

"**Your eyes moved to the paper of the guy beside you."**

**The examiner scribbled something on his clipboard**

**She did a few hand seals "Ikigurushii agarime."**

**She stared at a boy across the room from her, in the front closest to the examiners. Her eyes turned an unnatural dark sea blue color and the boy started choking and gasping. It was as if his throat was on fire, it was burning so badly he couldn't breathe properly. His face turned a shade darker then Gaara's hair as he collapsed, gasping. His throat, the burning sensation was over but it felt raw, too painful to take any more then shallow breaths. That was Yuuhi's advanced bloodline, she had found out by accident. Thanks to Kankuro.**

**Flashback**

**Kankuro was extra daring and decided to be extremely irritating, he was acting brave, very brave but his eyes showed the exact opposite. That day, there was a new moon. Yuuhi got so mad that her eyes turned a dark sea blue color. The next thing she knew was that Kankuro was on the floor gasping for air, clutching his throat. Baki had drawn her aside.**

"**You are from the Aenaisaigo clan aren't you?"**

"**Hai, im the last remaining descendant."**

"**I should have known. The dragon in you engulfs your bloodline when it is awake. It is too powerful but when it is asleep, your bloodline takes over am I right?"**

"**Yes Sensei"**

**End**

**It was a powerful bloodline but she had only learnt to use it on one person, so if there were other enemies around she would be left exposed. **

**The Chuunins rushed to him and ordered that the others continued doing their work.**

**Making use of the distraction, Yuuhi some wire to a two shurikens, one at each end and threw them upwards onto the ceiling of the row in front of her so the wire was behind a wall on the ceiling. She took a mirror with a hook at the back and flicked it up, it hooked on the wire. Now she could see the answers that the girl five rows behind her had just finished writing. Confident that she would pass, she copied furiously.**

**When she had finished, she looked around. It was an hour and a half into the exam but there were still people who had not finished. Sakura put down her pencil and tucked her hair behind her ear. Suddenly, she jerked in front as if an invisible force had pushed her body, she steadied herself and grabbed her test sheet as if re-reading her answers. Yuuhi watched as Sakura's eyes narrowed, that wasn't the eyes she had seen before. Yuuhi looked to the back as she saw a blonde haired girl slump on her table, she suspected that that was the culprit.**

**Finally, two hours was over. **

"**Stop writing and put your pens down. You have just finished the nine questions. Now its time for the last question. There is a criteria for this question, even if you got all your questions correct, you will fail immediately if you get this wrong."**

**Naruto "NANI?"**

"**Oh yes, I want to make another rule. If you fail, your teammates fail with you and your whole team will be barred from taking this exam ever. However, if you withdraw now you may take the next Chuunin exam. All those who don't want to continue raise your hand and let us clarify your whole team's numbers. Once we have done that, get your ass out of here."**

**Murmurs rose as the ninjas made their decisions. Finally, a guy put up his hand.**

"**I...I quit. I won't take it."**

"**Numbers 132,189 and 255 fail. You may leave now"**

"**Sorry, I'm very sorry." The guy apologized to his teammates.**

**Other hands shot up as other Nins announced that they quit taking the exam. Soon half the room was empty. Sakura raised her hand halfway but put it down when Naruto raised his hand up. He held it up for a few seconds before slamming it on the table, making the people around him jump.**

"**DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME, I AM GOING TO BE THE HOKAGE ONE DAY. I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED HERE."**

"**I ask again, is there anyone who wants to quit?"**

"**I don't go back on my words."**

"**Ok, we have gotten rid of all the weak ones so I don't see any use in stalling this further. For the 10th question, all of you…….PASS!" **

**The room was filled with murmurs and shouts as the Nins questioned the examiner. It was too bizarre. Yuuhi looked at the window and noticed a black ball flying towards them. It crashed through the window and opened up. Four kunais stuck into the ceiling and floor, there was a jounin standing in front of the cloth.**

"**I am Mitarashi Anko, your second examiner for the Chuunin exam. All those who are taking the second exam follow me."**

**She raised her hand but no one followed, embarrassed, she turned to Ibiki.**

"**75 teams? The first exam must have been too easy. Never mind, I will make sure half of the teams fail. All of you report to the Konoha field tomorrow at 6. Dismissed."**

**The room cleared, Yuuhi decided to walk around the village. She walked down a narrow lane; there was nothing but wooden fences. There was a merging lane and who should turn the corner but Sakura, she looked up and saw Yuuhi. Feeling that she should welcome visitors to their village, she fell into step beside the sand konouichi and tried to strike up a conversation.**

"**So how old are you."**

"**11"**

"**Wow, that's pretty young, and you are already taking the Chuunin exam. Im two years older then you."**

**Even though they were separated by two years Yuuhi was a slight bit taller then Sakura. She was also taller then Gaara but that didn't matter.**

**Sakura finally ran out of things to say and they walked in silence,**

"**Ano Yuuhi-san, can I ask you a question?"**

"**Nani?"**

"**Why are you so cold? So bitter?"**

**Yuuhi stopped dead in her tracks.**

"**I never came from a happy family; the word family even sounds foreign to me. When I was 4 my father found out my mother was from a rival clan, she never told him that when she married. It was an arranged marriage. My mother ran into the desert with me in hopes of saving our lives but my father found us, he stabbed my mother in the abdomen and left us there. He never thought a kid could survive in the harsh desert. My mother used her remaining strength to crawl back to her old village; she made them promise on her death bed to take care of me. They did. That was before they found out about the dragon."**

"**Dragon?"**

"**Yes, the dragon. When they found out they stayed away from me. They did keep their promise to my mother but to them, taking care of me was just feeding and clothing me. They gave me names like "Black Child" and "Death Child." Children stayed away from me and I didn't have a single friend. I was like an outcast; it was still alright until that day.**

**Something went wrong in the village, there was a severe drought and the blame fell on me. The whole village came with me with their weapons…"**

**She paused.**

"**What happened?" Sakura gasped.**

"**I killed them all."**

**Yuuhi smirked at the thought and Sakura gasped again.**

"**I left the village for the desert and almost died; a man found me and took me in on the pretence of him always wanting a daughter. I thought he really loved me; he trained me to be stronger. Until I found out that all he really wanted was the dragon. He joined my whole village in hell. For years I searched for my clan, wishing to avenge my mother's death. I found it, in the middle of the desert. My father was still the head of the clan then, he who almost killed me before couldn't even save himself let alone the whole clan against his own flesh and blood. That night was the night I avenged my mother's death. **

**I refused to take on my clans surname and I changed it to Suna since I survived in the desert for years, the desert has made me stronger. Until 16 months ago I haven't made any contact with humanity but now it is too dangerous for me out there. Now I hope that answers all your questions."**

**She walked off leaving Sakura to stand there rooted to the spot staring at her dumbfounded.**

"**Man she's scary." She thought.

* * *

**

**Ok leaving u guys here to wait for my next update….hahaha…the chaps get longer and longer doesn't it? KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING….bye**


	11. The second exam

**Yeah…alright, the next chapter….miss me? Now 4 the Chuunin exam…..lets go.

* * *

**

**That night, Yuuhi woke up as a gust of wind caught her, causing her hair to fly. She was ready for the exam. At 3, she went down. Gaara watched her go, he knew what she was going to do, wake Kankuro. She walked into his room; he was sleeping on his bed with his beloved Karasau sitting at the foot of it. Pulling off his blanket, she tried to wake him up by pulling at his hands and legs. The only response she got was a grunt, usually he would spring out of bed and fling Karasau at her but today he was extremely tired. He had very little sleep for the past 4 days. She went to get a bucket of water and splashed it on him, still no response. Finally, getting irritated, she made the wind around her spin furiously like a mini tornado. A wet and cold Kankuro got up shivering, only to be greeted by a pair of red eyes, he shouted in surprise. The eyes were joined by another pair of teal eyes. Kankuro woke up fully as Yuuhi snapped the lights on, Gaara was standing beside her.**

"**Get ready, we're going to leave soon."**

"**Its only thr… uh….ok Im going" he went to the bathroom to get ready.**

**Soon, they were at the field where the genins were supposed to meet. As usual, they were early. It wasn't surprising considering that two of the members needed almost no sleep. Yuuhi at least didn't need much, in the desert sleep was the least important thing and she had trained her body to require not more then 4 hours of sleep. Gaara and Yuuhi each took different trees and Kankuro sat at the trunk of another 1. He dozed off, trust those two to wake him up at 3 in the morning and drag him there. They were supposed to be there at 6, now was not even 4.**

**Yuuhi sat on the branch, thinking about the upcoming exam. She looked up at the sky; the new moon wouldn't come for a month now. The exam should have finished by then. That was good. She suddenly felt some movement to her right; she turned her head to come face to face with a pair of onyx eyes. The eyes disappeared into another tree, which happened to be occupied by Gaara. People were coming already? The next person she saw or rather, heard was.**

"**SASUKE-KUUUUUN YOU'RE HERE SO EARLY? THAT'S GREAT."**

**A blonde haired girl with a part of her fringe dangling down covering half her face squealed as she ran to hug Sasuke. Sasuke had a get-off-me-now-or-Im-gonna-get-real-pissed look on his face.**

"**INO PIG GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF SASUKE-KUN NOW."**

"**YOU'RE TOO LATE. HE'S MINE."**

"**GRRRRRRR"**

**Ino let go of Sasuke and started arguing with Sakura, then Ino looked up and saw Sasuke looking at Yuuhi on the tree.**

"**Who's that? Sasuke-kun looks interested in her."**

"**He is interested; she's a Nin from the sand village. He asked for her name when she first met him."**

"**Wow, I have got to know her. If there is a girl Sasuke-kun is interested I have to know her secret. HEY YOMMMMPPPPHHHH"**

**Sakura covered Ino's mouth and looked at Yuuhi who turned her head in their direction.**

"**Nothing it's nothing she's just very stressed today."**

**Sakura apologized**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Are you crazy? Do you have a death wish? She'll kill you in an instant. She's perfectly capable of it; don't piss her off dumb Ino pig."**

"**She will what?"**

"**Shut up and I'll tell you later."**

**The place got noisier and more crowded as it drew closer to 6. Finally Anko arrived.**

"**There are many teams here today, much more then we usually have. I'll take care of that, half of you will fail. There are two scrolls, each of you will get a scroll and in the next 5 days you will fight for the scrolls. Once you get both scrolls, proceed to the tower."**

**Murmurs broke out.**

"**In here, the forest of death."**

**Anko pointed to the dense forest behind her surrounded by thick wire fences.**

"**You are to get a different scroll from the one you will be given."**

**She took out two scrolls. One with the word "heaven" and one with the word "earth"**

"**You are not allowed to open the scrolls until you get to the tower. If you do, you will be disqualified, if your teammates die, you will be disqualified. Now get a form and fill it up, it is to state that we would not be held responsible if you should die. Once you have filled it in, come as a team to the booth over there to pass it up and collect your scrolls."**

**The teams did as they were told and one by one streamed into the booth, now covered by a cloth. Soon it was their turn. They walked in and handed in their forms, they were given a heaven scroll which Kankuro pocketed. A Chuunin led them to a gate. Feeling something was amiss, Yuuhi put her hand on her holder. It was still empty.**

"**Kuso, I forgot."**

**She said and did a few hand seals.**

"**Ninpou Kechusian, Ryu Uindo Suehiro (Summoning technique, dragon wind fan)"**

**She raised her hand in the air and flicked her wrist backwards. A gust of wind blew and started spinning around her hand at an alarming speed, a fan materialized in her hands and the wind stopped blowing. She threw her fan up and caught it behind her back before putting it in her holder. Kankuro side glanced Yuuhi then Gaara.**

"**I have to spend five days with them without Sensei, this is bad. Very bad. We're not separated into rooms."**

**The horn blew and the Chuunin unlocked the gate. The sand team walked in.**

"**Lets make out way to a clearing. There are sure to be people there." Yuuhi said.**

**They jumped and started traveling through the forest; there was a loud scream that echoed through the forest. They continued, while they were jumping Yuuhi pulled out her fan and swept it in front of her gently.**

"**There is a clearing up front, I can sense chakra there."**

**When they reached the clearing, they saw a rain team walking in the middle of the clearing. They jumped in front of them. The rain Nins looked up and smirked.**

"**Gaki, you're challenging us to a battle? Don't you know what's good for you?"**

**He said to Gaara who stepped up, his face as emotionless as ever.**

"**You have a cute girl in your team; maybe she will join me after your team gets disqualified after the death of a member. Namely, you."**

**Gaara still remained silent and emotionless**

"**Gaara cannot be defeated by the likes of you, he's an ultimate ninja. You are courting death." Kankuro shouted to them.**

"**Really? You'll see."**

**He threw his umbrellas in the air and needles flew in every direction at Gaara. A cloud of dust arose as the needles slammed into him. The dust cleared and Gaara was standing there in an egg shape shield of sand. Shocked, the rain Nin threw needles in the part that was not covered with sand, a wall of sand came up. He charged towards them but Yuuhi pulled out her fan and blew him backwards.**

"**You can actually use your fan in the condition that your hand is in? You are stronger then I thought, or is your bandages for show to hide the little tattoo behind it." The rain Nin chided her.**

"**These are not for injury or cosmetic value, but the last suggestion you made about the little seal is half correct. But I won't even need to show you half of what I can do to kill you."**

**She swept her fan in front of her and a gust blew.**

"**Wow that's cooli.."**

**He didn't finish his sentence as there was a huge slash at his abdomen; the cut was free of blood.**

"**Don't estimate even the smallest gust. It can kill. The cut will be bloodless for a few seconds as it is made by wind. Someone else wants your blood."**

**Sand flew at him and wrapped around him. The front of the sand soon started turning red.**

**Looking at the rain Nins other teammates then back at the rain Nin Gaara gave a one-sided smile, took up an umbrella that fell in front of him and opened it.**

"**Raining needles? I shall make it rain blood. Sabaku Sou Sou"**

**He clenched his fist and blood rained down, splattering everything. Now Yuuhi could feel the killer instincts radiating from Gaara.**

"**H…Here t…t..t…take the scroll. Spare us."**

**One of the rain Nins put their scroll on the floor and tried to run but sand wrapped around their bodies.**

"**Your death will be painless. The sand compresses and kills you so you will not have time to feel pain. Sabaku Sou Sou"**

**A muffled scream was cut of by the cracking of bones as the two Nins got crushed.**

**Kankuro picked up the scroll and pocketed it.**

"**Good thing they had the earth scroll. Let's go to the tower."**

"**No, I need more blood."**

**Kankuro grabbed Gaara's shirt.**

"**Can you listen to your brother for once?"**

**Gaara smacked his hand away**

"**Brother? I never had a brother."**

"**We have the two scrolls. Let's go to the tower, we're sure to meet someone on the way."**

"...**Fine"**

**Gaara made a cork and replaced it at the mouth of his gourd and they left for the tower. They didn't meet anyone on the way. When they reached the tower, they went to one of the doors and walked around the tower.**

**For hours they were alone, until 12 hours later. A team of Konoha genins strode in.**

"**Yo Hinata, we're first"**

**Then the genins saw them and immediately fell silent. They looked scared. Gaara side-glanced them and walked off. **

"**There were 4 more days of this to go." Kankuro thought.

* * *

**

**I thought this chappie was kinda weird but all questions and constructive criticism is welcomed. reviews r welcomed with open arms... leaving u here now. check 4 de nex 1. nex 1 is nice.**


	12. That Night and The matches

**Ok here I am again...miss me u must...lol...starwars...kk lets go

* * *

**

**Gaara made his way to the roof. It was night time and he did not want to spend his time in the tower with the other genins he wanted to be alone. Yuuhi was on the roof sleeping, she was always there first. Looking around, Gaara couldn't find any other place to sit. Some parts of the roof was riddled with wires while other parts were too steep. He sat down beside Yuuhi; as long as she was sleeping she wouldn't bother him.**

**Yuuhi suddenly grabbed the material of his clothes at the waist and shouted.**

"**No father NOOO, don't do this. MOTHER!"**

**Gaara looked at her in alarm, she had settled down. She had her head on his lap and her hands around his waist. Instead of pushing her off, Gaara didn't move. He looked at her face, made pale by the moonlight and a feeling came over him, he looked away. Something inside him didn't allow him to push her off, he didn't want to.**

"**Why?"**

**He asked himself. He glanced down; her long hair had fallen over her neck leaving it exposed. There he saw two black lines at her shoulder blades. They were an inch long each.**

"**What is she?"**

**He thought.**

**Yuuhi got up, for some reason she felt very comfortable. Usually she slept on the hard surfaces but her head didn't feel like it was on tiles, it was on something that was hard, but still compressible. She seemed to be hugging the same thing. It felt like…like a well toned body.**

"**WHAT!"**

**She thought and shot up, almost smacking Gaara in the face. Two teal eyes looked at her, not glare just look. **

"**He…he didn't push me off?"**

**She said as she figured out what might have happened.**

**They looked at each other. Subconsciously, Yuuhi touched the "Ai" on his forehead. It shrank a little. Yuuhi pulled back, got up and went down to search for a bathroom. Leaving Gaara with his thoughts. He put his hand on his forehead.**

"**What just happened?"**

**He asked himself.**

**In the toilet, Yuuhi was asking the same question.**

"**Why the hell did I do that? What is wrong with me?"**

**She thought as she washed her face, there was a sound of footsteps as Hinata walked in. She saw Yuuhi and looked scared. Yuuhi was too preoccupied with her thoughts and pushed past her. She walked to a window and stared out, into the surrounding forest. She felt some movement, it was Kankuro. Yuuhi didn't want to be in the same room as Kankuro, especially when it was his brother she was thinking about. She decided to go back to the roof.**

**Gaara looked up as she returned. He didn't expect her to. She sat down and leaned against the slant of the roof, playing with the bandage on her wrist. Looking into the distance. Sand snaked up to her bandage and pulled it back. Yuuhi didn't realize it and her eyes grew sharper, it turned red. The dot in her pupil became a slit and the outer area of her pupil turned silver, it was dragon eyes. Yuuhi quickly pulled the bandage back into place and her eyed turned back to normal.**

"**Don't, if you don't want to die."**

"**You're a monster too."**

"**Yes"**

**They were silent for the rest of the night. **

**The next day, it was as if nothing happened at all. All went back to normal as the sand Nins went to find food in the nearby river. Gaara stood at a nearby tree and watched the activities, uninterested. Yuuhi told Kankuro to stand upstream and to catch whatever fish that came near him. She stood downstream and took out her fan, swinging her whole arm she blew a huge gust of wind. The water flew up like a mini tidal wave and splashed at the other side of the river bank. Kankuro's marionette caught whatever it could, which was six fishes since it had six hands. The water crashed up to Gaara who put up his shield but the water made the sand heavy and it went down, causing him to get extremely wet. So much water came out of the river that there were a dozen fishes flopping around on the bank; the water took 10 seconds to flow as per normal.**

**Yuuhi made a fire with her Katon skill and they sat down. Yuuhi cooked as the boys took off their shirts and dried them. (O.o) Yuuhi leaned against the tree trunk behind her and ate the cooked fish. She looked up and Kankuro excused himself to get water, so it was Gaara and her alone. She looked at Gaara, he was not bulky but he was toned. The sand armor had cracked off him and there was a thin sheet of perspiration, from the fire. The orange glow from the flames in the dark forest illuminated his face and made his hair look as if it was flaming.**

"**I never realized he looked so good with hi….. What the hell am I saying?"**

**She mentally slapped herself.**

"**You can't fall for him. He tried to kill you before."**

**She reprimanded herself. The day she caught him with only a towel she didn't look at him properly. She was too preoccupied. Yuuhi turned away as Kankuro came back with water.**

**He had left because she saw Yuuhi looking at Gaara and Gaara side-glancing her. Their emotionless faces made it look as if they were going to fight again; he didn't want to get caught in it again. He wanted Karasau in one piece. When he saw no signs of battle, he returned.**

That night, Yuuhi didn't feel like staying in the tower. She didn't want it to happen again, maybe if she felt more stable she would consider. Just not tonight, she needed to think quietly. She ran into the forest, and jumped into a tree at the back of a tower, for 2 hours she sat there. Until she felt movement on her right. A high frequency sond burst in her head and she fell off the branch, barely breaking her fall. A figure with shoulder length hair stepped in front of her, Yuuhi swung her fan and the person got a cut on the arm. The person fled. It was lucky for the person that Yuuhi was still a little dizzy from the fall, her attack was half of its normal. She barely hit the attacker. It was safer to go back and rest.

**For the rest of the three days, Gaara and Yuuhi kept more to themselves then ever. More teams came in, the tower became more crowded. Finally, 5 days was over. They were called into a huge hall with stands on the sides.**

"**You have all finished the second exam but there will be a preliminary battle between all of you. Those who do not wish to continue please leave. You are not judged with your teammates anymore"**

**A guy with white hair and wearing glasses strode off and was stopped by a few people questioning his actions.**

"**If there are no other leavers then please take your place in the stands? The challenger's names will appear on the screen, it is randomly chosen."**

**The genins made their way to the stands. The first names appeared.**

**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akadou Yoroi**

**The battle was an intense one. The following battles followed.**

**Abumi Zaku vs. Aburame Shino**

**Winner Shino**

**Kankuro vs. Tsuguri Misumi**

**Winner, Kankuro**

**Sakura vs. Ino **

**Draw**

Tetsuko Chenjuu vs. Nodoka Setsu

Nodoka

**Ten Ten vs. Miyazaki Kotaro**

**Winner, Kotaro**

**Nara Shikamaru vs. Kin Tsuchi**

**Shikamaru**

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba**

**Naruto**

**Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji**

**Neji**

**Rock Lee vs. Sabaku No Gaara**

**Gaara**

**Akimichi Chouji vs. Kintu Dosu**

**Dosu**

**Suna Yuuhi vs. Nikage Asuka**

**Yuuhi saw her name being posted up on the board and she raised her hand parallel to the ground and disappeared in a gust of wind, appearing in the arena in a squatting with her right hand and left knee on the ground. She got up slowly to face her opponent. A sound konouichi with brown, shoulder length hair and wearing an all totally black knee length dress walked up. There was a red dot in the middle of her forehead and a bandage on her arm. She looked at Yuuhi with cold grey eyes but Yuuhi didn't move, her face was as straight as ever.**

"**Let the match begin. The tenth battle."**

**Asuka "You will die here for what you did to me that night, maybe its fate that we were put together.."**

**Yuuhi "I don't think so"**

**Asuka put two fingers at each side of the dot and closed her eyes. The air became thicker and thicker, Yuuhi found it more and more difficult to breathe. She jumped up in the air. **

"**Raiton Denkousekka Bureido" **

**A bolt of lightning flew at Asuka who squeezed her eyes tightly together and deflected the bolt.**

"**WHAT?"**

**Kankuro exclaimed.**

**Yuuhi landed**

"**So that's how it's going to be then. Katon Ryuuki Daichi Hinote No Jutsu."**

**She felt the chakra leave her hands and travel towards Asuka who wasn't expecting it. Her legs suffered minor burns as she dodged the flames.**

"**Damn she's strong." Asuka thought.**

**Yuuhi swung her fan but Asuka deflected them.**

"**Your physical attacks are good. Looks like you have mastered wind and fire. But I use mental energy and sound. It is a good combination against you, your mind is weak."**

**With that, she sent a burst of mental energy towards Yuuhi. Yuuhi felt that she couldn't move, her body was being held by some invisible force. **

"**Now I shall hold you there and keep bursting my attacks until you go crazy and die."**

**Yuuhi felt a pang and her ears started ringing as Asuka opened her mouth and emitted some high frequency sounds. Her head ached and her ears started ringing.**

"**Shimata, my ears can't take this for long. If only I could move."**

**She used all her strength to put her hands together.**

"**It's no use. Even if you can get your hands together, you can't do seals."**

**She carried on with her torture and Yuuhi screamed. Her eyes were getting dilated with blood which streamed down her cheeks.**

"**I'm NOT GOING TO LOSE TO YOU!"**

**Yuuhi pulled her hand slowly and painfully to her wrist. Asuka worsened the attack by making the sound louder. Yuuhi slowly pulled back her back the bandage on her wrist and her eyes turned into dragons eyes. **

**There was a huge burst of chakra and the mental energy was reflected to its user. Yuuhi was now flaming with glowing yellow chakra, close to gold. She glared at Asuka who was now on the floor, hurt by her own attack.**

"**I'm glad you know how I feel." Yuuhi snarled. **

**Asuka looked terrified. Yuuhi looked very scary now with the dragons eyes and chakra, the blood on her cheeks didn't help much either.**

"**I didn't expect to need to use this form or technique in this exam but I will enjoy watching you burn all the way to hell. Katon Hiryuu Shounetsujigoku. (Fire Element, flying dragon inferno.)"**

**Yuuhi closed her eyes and took in a lot of air, she then blew a huge ball of flames with the head of a dragon out. Asuka tried to dodge but it rose to the ceiling. The dragon opened its mouth and roared before plunging head on into Asuka, there was a loud scream as it scorched and burnt her to death.**

"**Winner, Suna Yuuhi."**

**It was an understatement. Yuuhi pulled her bandage back into place and disappeared, appearing beside Gaara. The medic Nins came and walked over to the burnt remains of Asuka; they shook their heads and looked at the examiner.**

"**She's dead."**

**The examiner nodded and they cleared her body.**

"**There will be main matches. The people who have qualified for these matches are Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Miyazaki Kotaro, Suna Yuuhi, Sabaku No Gaara, Kintu Dosu and Kankuro. The battles will be randomly selected pick a number from the box"**

**He held up a box and they picked numbers. The battles were**

**Hyuuga Neji vs. Uzumaki Naruto**

**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku No Gaara**

**Nara Shikamaru vs. Kintu Dosu & Nodoka Setsu**

**Kankuro vs. Aburame Shino**

**Suna Yuuhi vs. Miyazaki Kotaro**

"**The matches are a month from now. Dismissed."

* * *

**

Ok thats done...phew... hopetcha liked it...IM TOO LAZY TO DESCRIBE ALL THE BATTLES...THEY HAPPENED AS PER NORMAL SO DONT FLAME ME 4 IT...keep checking and keep those reviews flowing. bye.


	13. Before the matches

**Hope Y'all liked the last chappie...the continuation begins...muahahahaha...

* * *

**

**Yuuhi sat beside Kankuro on the seat and Gaara leaned against the wall. Baki had called them up for a meeting. He had been very evasive and wouldn't give them a hint of what he wanted to say.**

**The door opened and Baki walked in.**

**"The Kazekage -Death glare from Gaara- has given you an A rank mission. We are supposed to ally with the sound and destroy Konoha, thier feudal lord has been cutting our budget. We cannot afford to be thought of as weak, Gaara and Yuuhi. Your roles in this mission are the most important. There will be a during the Chuunin exam. All you have to do is to bring your Bijuu out. Before that, no killing. Understood?"**

**"Hai"**

**"Dismissed."**

**When Yuuhi and Gaara left, Baki drew Kankuro aside.**

**"Kankuro, your role will be the toughest of them all."**

**"What is my role Sensei."**

**"To make sure that none of those two go into a killing frenzy. I can't afford to let them kill everything before the mission starts."**

**"NA...NANI! Sensei I'll get killed."**

**"I know it's difficult but its for the Sand Village."**

**"I...I'll try my best Sensei."**

**"Get Yuuhi to help you, she's not so unstable. The person you should worry about the most is Gaara, make sure he doesn't step a foot out of the apartment."**

**"H...Hai Sensei."**

**Kankuro went to look for Yuuhi, he was'nt very keen at the thought of working with her but it was better then facing Gaara alone. Not to mention the fact that he was also supposed to keep an eye on her, it was easier this way. He found Yuuhi in the forest beside the apartment, training.**

**"Ano...Yuuhi...Sensei told me to inform you that we are supposed to keep Gaara indoors until the Main matches."**

**"How am I supposed to do that without killing anybody?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Fine..."**

**She continued training and Kankuro left her.**

**A month passed and the day before the exam arrived.**

**She went back to the apartment after leaving for a few minutes to get some air. Baki was there.**

**"I told you to keep an eye on him."**

**They ran into the room where he was supposed to be but it was empty.**

**Kankuro "Dammit, we have to find him. Since his last battle he has become very unstable. He'll kill everything."**

**Yuuhi thought of the place that she would go if she was in bloodlust. There was only one place, he wanted to kill his last opponent. The hospital. She fought down her bloodlust at the thought of her last opponent. Now was not the time.**

**"Lets split up." Baki said**

**"Hai."**

**Yuuhi jumped out of the window to the nearest tree and made her way to the hospital. She stopped outside the window of a old woman who was sleeping, she jumped through it and headed to the door. A pang of murderous instinct hit her like a tidal wave, he was close. She ran down a corridor and almost collided with Gaara who came out of a room.**

**"Shit and I have to keep you indoors. "**

**Gaara didn't reply and went back.**

**"I think I'll keep an eye on him. You guys can do some training for your exam." Baki Sensei sighed**

**"Hai"**

**That night before the Chuunin exam. Yuuhi fixed her fan, it had gotten loose. Kankuro was tweaking Karasau, three poison needles flew at her and deflected off her shield. Joining the 12 on the floor.**

**"That was the fifth time that happened, one more time and you will not live to see the mission." Yuuhi sounded irritated**

**"Ge...Gomenasai"**

**Kankuro got up and left. Yuuhi decided to sleep in tonight, she didn't want to go up. Looking out of the window from her rarely used bed, she glanced at the moon.**

**"Tommorrow is a full moon...a good day for the mission."**

**She saw Gaara on the opposite roof with someone else, he shot his sand out and smashed the person to shreds. **

**"Must be someone stupid enough to challenge him on a night like this. What an idiot, he's paying for it now."**

**She dozed off, waking up three hours later. As usual. She walked to Kankuro's room and woke him up, this time all she did was smack his shoulder and Karasau's hand got stuck to the wall. They made their way to the stadium.**

**They got there early but there were some Chuunins at the door.**

**"We are participating in the exam." Kankuro explained**

**"Go in"**

**The Chuunins nodded and let them in.**

**Waiting for hours, finally people streamed in.

* * *

**

**Ok end...hahahaha...really...tired to write...Ill write 2 morrow k? Keep de reviews coming...bye.**


	14. The mission and the main matches

**Heyzz...hopetcha missed me...Achoo...dumb bird must be cursing me...Achoo...she dies de nex time i c her...Achoo roasted chicken...ok lets...Achoo..go (I have a slight cold)...

* * *

**

**The seats slowly filled up as the competitors and spectators arrived, from villagers to feudal lords.They were made to stand in a line in front of the Hokages seat. The Hokage arrived and sat down but he didn't make any announcements announcing the start of the match. Soon, the Kazekage came in and took his seat beside the Hokage. **

**Gaara glared at him, a glare 10 times worse then any he had ever given Yuuhi. Yuuhi looked around, there were 3 contestants missing. Dosu, Uzumaki and the Uchiha. She thought of what she had seen the night before, could one of them be killed? Maybe it was one of the contestants that was killed. She hoped it wasn't the Uchiha, he was vital for the mission. She looked up at the Kazekage, he nodded to her. There was something strange about him.**

**A commotion caused her to break out of her thoughts, Naruto flew into the stadium.**

**"Flashy entrance as usual."**

**Shikamaru sighed. Now only two were missing. The Hokage finally stood up and announced the starting of the main matches.**

**"We have very talented ninjas this year, they have proved to be strong and will now pit their skills against each other."**

**A Jounin with a toothpick in his mouth holding a clipboard stepped up.**

**"There is a change in matches. Some of you will be assigned different opponents He held up his clipboard.**

**All the matches were unchanged except for Shikamaru who was supposed to battle only 1 opponent.**

**"Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto stay here, the rest of you make your way to the stands."**

**All the competitors walked to the stands except for the first match ones. Yuuhi leaned over the railing, thinking of the mission.**

**"You are so gonna love this dragon...its gonna be bloody. I'll enjoy it as much as you... A whole village."**

**Her instincts acted up and bloodlust grew stronger. The other matches proceeded and Gaara's match was pushed to the end.**

**"Next match. Suna Yuuhi and Miyazaki Kotaro."**

**Yuuhi looked up, her eyes were dark green. She rode on the wind down to the ground, her opponent jumped from his stand. He was dark eyed with black, long hair and was a head taller then Yuuhi. He wore a high lollared shirt unbuttoned at the neck and carried two katanas. He looked intimidated by her stare although he was literally looking down on her. His face hardened.**

**"I have to avenge my teammates death." He shouted to Yuuhi**

**"Let the match begin"**

**"He charged towards her but she blew a gust of wind at him, dust rose.**

**"Kawarami!"**

**Shurikens deflected off her sheild. She turned around and a Katana stuck out from underground, slicing the side of her wrist.**

**"He found my weak point." She thought**

**He jumped up and gloated. The blood ran down her arm, Yuuhi looked Hell pissed as her eyes turned jet black. She suddenly smirked and started laughing, it sounded evil.**

**"Hahahahaha...you think you can beat me with a small cut like this?"**

**She lifted her arm and licked the blood, closing her eyes as she did so. She then licked her lips.**

**"The next one will be yours." **

**The wind blew around her strongly and she was lifted off the ground, she looked quite beautiful in a scary sort of way as her hair whipped around her face. Kotaro lifted his Katanas so the side was facing her and blasted some sound fron the two holes in the side.. Yuuhi swung her fan and nullified the sound. Kotaro stuck his blades in the ground and held the handles with a finger on each blade.**

**"Sound travells through denser areas right?"**

**"Kuso"**

**"Raiton Denkousekka Buriedo" **

**Instead of flying at him the bolt of lightning hit the ground. Kotaro started screaming and dropped down, unable to break his fall. He was still conscious.**

**"The reason why I got off the ground is not to protect myself from your attacks but rather, my own. My shoes are plated with metal on the sides, your rubber shoes will prevent the examinor or you from getting the shock but i have a high risk."**

**"Bu...But how..."**

**"When you stuck your Katanas in the ground, you put a finger on each blade. The ground is full of moisture and water conducts electricity does it not? I noticed that your clothes were a little damp when you came outand since it is morning there is still dew on the ground, if i had hit the ground with the right force I would get to the moisture. Now I will finish you off."**

**Yuuhi swung her fan but something deflected the blow.**

**"Winner, Suna Yuuhi. There is no need to fight anymore since you have already won."**

**Yuuhi looked down, her eyes turned back to emerald green and she went back to the stands.**

**"The next match, Sabaku No Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke."**

**Gaara walked down, he had a strange look on his face.**

**"Shit, maybe my instincts fuelled his."**

**"Hey Gaara dmmmppphhh "**

**"You do not want to talk to him now. If you talk to me when im in a similar mood you will die instantly."**

**Gaara walked down to the stands slowly, Yuuhi heard some screams in the direction he headed.**

**"This is bad."**

**Gaara went for his battle and Sasuke appeared in a whirling gust. The battle was intense and Sasuke managed to make Gaara bleed for the first time in his life. The signal was given in an explosion, the mission starts.**

**Yuuhi and Kankuro jumped in the stadium behind Baki, Gaara pushed past Yuuhi.**

**Gaara "I...will kill you Uchiha..."**

**Baki "stop it, we have to start the mission."**

**Kankuro "He can't in this state"**

**Baki "Bring him somewhere to recuperate. Then continue, Yuuhi remember your role."**

**Yuuhi "Hai"**

**They carried Gaara between them and jumped out of the stadium to the surrounding forests. Travelling for some distance, Yuuhi suddenly felt the presence of another chakra.**

**"The Uchiha is trailing us. Go ahead with Gaara, I'll handle this."**

**Yuuhi set some traps and joined Kankuro. Soon, there were some explosions.**

**"I have a feeling that he is unharmed." They stopped and Sasuke appeared a few minutes later.**

**"You will stop here."**

**"Kankuro, go ahead. I'll meet you soon."**

**Kankuro left with Gaara and Yuuhi stopped Sasuke from trailing him.**

**"You have to get through me first"**

**"So be it then."**

**Yuuhi made a Bushin of herself when the Uchiha made his attack and left, covered by dust. It would be quite a distance before he actually found out, she joined Kankuro.**

**"Wha...you killed him?"**

**"No, its distraction. He is probably too worn to realise my Bunshin before we are far from him, it would just dodge his attacks. I need my chakra."**

**They picked up speed and travelled further. After quite some time, they stopped and Sasuke caught up with them again.**

**"I'll take care of him this time. Yuuhi go, you are vital to the mission. I will meet you in 5 minutes."**

**Yuuhi carried Gaara and ran off. After a few minutes of travelling, Gaara started moving.**

**"Put me down Yuuhi."**

**Yuuhi put him down on a branch and he stood up slowly.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH"**

**He fell again, Yuuhi looked at his shoulder. It was badly wounded from the blow that Sasuke gave him earlier. Sasuke jumped behind them.**

**"Get out of my way Yuuhi."**

**Yuuhi was too shocked to see Sasuke ot realise what was coming. The next thing she knew, she was flying through the air. Her back cracked against a tree trunk and she fell to the ground.**

**"Shimata"**

**She bit her thumb and pulled back her bandage. Placing her thumb on the seal she shouted**

**"Unseal"**

**The seal spread up her arm and split up at her shoulder, snaking its way across her collar bone to her back. It joined the lines at her shoulder blades and they grew longer, the back of her shirt split as two huge golden wings burst out.**

**She rose in the air before she hit the ground. There was a strange chakra leaking out from Gaara and she didn't want to be helpless if he turned to her, not to mention on a full moon night. Sasuke and Gaara started fighting, Gaara had turned to a half monster and Sasuke had used the move earlier on again. A seal spread across half of his body. He dropped and screamed in pain, clutching his neck.**

**Sakura ran to counter Gaara's attack and was slammed against a tree by him. Naruto summoned a huge frog and went to battle with Gaara.**

**"I will protect everyone."**

**Gaara was now a monster in almost full form**

**and

* * *

**

**You have to wait for the next update...Muahahahaha...sry la running out of pages...sry...bye**


	15. The aftermath of the mission

**Sry bout tt but it was kinda long...hehe...k heeerrrreee wwweeeee goooo...

* * *

**

**Naruto had some orange chakra leaking from him.and Gaara went on top of the monster's head and went to sleep.**

**Gaara's POV**

**"Shukaku...Im letting you out...on one condition. Don't hurt my teammates."**

**Gaara's eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep.**

**End**

**"Shit...this is bad. I may have to go into full form" **

**Yuuhi thought as she ran her bleeding thumb over her whole arm when she got hit by a huge gust of wind which blew her back, she crashed into a whole line of trees. She could hear the Shukaku screaming, she got back up just in time to see Gaara get punched in the face by Naruto. Naruto then smacked their heads against each other and blood flowed down their faces.**

**Yuuhi did some hand seals.**

**"Yamero Yuuhi, this is my battle."**

**Yuuhi landed and bit her thumb again, she circled the original seal with blood.**

**"Seal"**

**The wings retracted and the marks over her body went back within the circle of blood, the blood glowed a little and disappeared. As if it was absorbed. The seal locked and Yuuhi pulled her bandage back, her eyes returning to normal.**

**Gaara and Naruto gave each other a last hit and they fell on the ground, naruto inched to him using his chin.**

**"Why...do you risk your life to protect them?"**

**"They are my friends, if I am going to be a Hokage and save the village I have to save my friends first."**

**Sasuke jumped beside him.**

**"Stop naruto, you are in no condition to fight now, Sakura is safe."**

**"Im glad."**

**With that, he fainted. Sasuke turned to Kankuro and Yuuhi who was panting, bringing out the dragon uses alot of chakra. The user would be very tired after it is sealed again. She pulled out her fan and opened it.**

**"In this condition, fighting with the Uchiha can be dangerous."**

**She thought.**

**"Yamero, I don't want to fight anymore."**

**Kankuro gasped, it was unlike Gaara to give up a fight of any kind. Yuuhi put back her fan and put Gaara's hand over her neck, Kankuro did the same and they carried him off. The mission was a failure.**

**"Kankuro, Yuuhi. Im sorry, for everything."**

**Kankuro"Its alright Gaara."**

**They brought Gaara back to the apartment. Yuuhi told Kankuro to get a bowl of warm water and a towel, taking some ointment and bandages. Yuuhi got Gaara to remove his shirt, there was a huge wound and the blood ran down his chest. Some crusted and dried, she applied the ointment on the wound, she used to apply first aid on herself in the desert. Gaara screamed and tried to put his hand on his shoulder but was stopped by Yuuhi who grabbed his wrist. **

**"You will infect the wound if you do that, bear with it awhile."**

**She then proceeded to wrap the bandages around his shoulder. Gaara watched on, no one had ever did anything like that for him before, partially because he didn't need it and partially because he would kill anyone that dared to try. He was extremely rigid and Yuuhi had a hard time trying to wrap the bandage around his shoulder.**

**"Relax, don't be so stiff."**

**Gaara remained as rigid as ever and his arm stuck tightly to his side. Getting tired of trying to force the bandage between his arm and body,Yuuhi pulled up his hand and put it on her shoulder. It was too painful to resist so Gaara let her. She finished up the bandaging and used the towel and water to clean whatever dried blood which was left on his body. Then she started doing her own wound, biting one end of the bandage and wrapping the rest round her injured wrist.Kankuro's injuries were minor with not much loss of blood. Just exhaustion.**

**Within a week, they were off to the Sunagakure. When they reached, a messanger started whispering to Baki who just nodded.**

**"I have been given a mission and will be away so I won't be with all of you for a period of time , one instrucion. Don't fight. Especially Gaara and Yuuhi."**

**"Hai Sensei."

* * *

**

**Okies done with this chap...sry nvr elaborate on de mission but i trust you have either read the Manga or watched the anime. It is the same thing, Yuuhi didn't do much, she was trying to concerve chakra in case she was the only one who could carry out the mission. Reviews are always welcomed...gtg now...Ja Ne**


	16. Akatsuki Trouble

**Ok Ok Im here...yoz againz...chapter 16...muahahahahahaha...from now it will be more or less what i make up cus in the episode, they emphasize on naruto at this point and Gaara will get a little ooc cus of naruto k? lets go...dun wanna waste space for long intros cus dis gonna b 1 loooong chapter. Lets go

* * *

**

**2 months after.**

**Someone's POV**

**"Kisame, Mamoru is not going to be happy. We haven't captured Naruto, the Kyuubi is out of our reach and is being guarded heavily. We have to capture the Echibi instead. The Hachibi escaped and we lost track of it 1 year ago. We cant afford to fail."**

**"Hai Itachi-san. One of our members has been trailing him through the exam, it appears his new teammate got quite intimate with him during the second exam. That can be an advantage with the help of your eyes."**

**"Lets go Kisame, we cant afford to waste any more time."**

**The two nins jumped off the tree they were on at the outskirts of the village and leapt over the wall. They made their way to the end of the village, to a small house and knocked on the door.**

**End**

**Yuuhi heard a knock, it was in the afternoon and her mission had just ended so why is someone bothering her at this time? She got up from the chair she was sitting on and opened the door. There was no one there. Suddenly, her head started spinning and she blacked out.**

**Gaara's POV**

**Gaara sat on the flat portion of his roof of his two story house, looking out to the village. Uzumaki Naruto had really changed him, he felt the same kind of pain but took a different path. Even though he had it easier it it was still hard. Gaara looked up and noticed something strange, Yuuhi was walking towards his house. Since when did she know where he lived?**

**"Maybe she is just passing."**

**He thought. Yuuhi walked up to his door and knocked. **

**"There is something weird about all this."**

**Gaara went to the door and opened it. Yuuhi had a strange look in her eyes. She put a bothhands on Gaara's shoulders and brought her mouth close to his ear.**

**"Come with me, I want to show you something."**

**She whispered. Gaara closed the door behind him and followed her, when they walked down a dark alley Gaara grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. He stared into her eyes, just as he thought. There was no yellowish glint to her emerald eyes, it looked very dull. She was hypnotised.**

**Gaara dispelled the illusion from her eyes and she slumped on him. Carrying her over his shoulder, he brought her to his house and put her on the sofa. Within 30 minutes, she woke up.**

**End**

**"Where am I? Why am I here?"**

**Yuuhi woke up to find her on a sofa. She sat up and saw Gaara sitting on the chair across the room.**

**"Gaara? WHAT!"**

**Gaara stood up.**

**"You were hypnotised, I don't know who did it but it seems that he is trying to capture us. Probably for the Bijuus, it is not safe for us here."**

**He said, not wanting to reveal to a full extent of what she did.**

**Yuuhi tried to remember what happened, all she remembered was that she fainted and ended up here. She got up and took a pen and paper out of her pocket, she scribbled something on it**

**"We have to leave. I will be back in 10 minutes."**

**Yuuhi left and went back to her house. She gathered her stuff in a small backpack and went to another house, after slipping the note under the door. She went back to Gaara's house and they left the village for a small lodging town nearby, they got a room and went in.**

**"The Akatsuki are after us. I got caught by them before when I was in the desert but I escaped, that is why I went to the Sunagakure and enrolled myself as a Shinobi. Their trademark robes are black with red clouds and they wear rings which are red in the middle. Thats about it. We'll have to lie low for now until it is safe to return to the Sunagakure."**

**Yuuhi opened her bag and took out her wallet, she fingered through the notes.**

**"We only have enough for 2 months."**

**She said, knowing that the Sunagakure paid for his expenses.**

**Baki's POV**

**Baki opened the door and saw the note on the floor. He opened and read it.**

**There is an organisation that is searching for the containers for the Bijuu, namely, Gaara and I.We are in a lodging town not far off and we will head back when it is safe.**

**Yuuhi**

**Baki immediately went to report this to the council.**

**End**

**The next day, Yuuhi got up. It was 6 a.m.**

**"The hypnotism technique must have drained some of my energy, I slept for 6 hour straight."**

**She washed up and took her wallet with her. Closing the door behind her, she went to the street and headed for a grocery shop. Facing the many eyes that looked in her way, thank goodness she explored the town a little the day before. If she had to put up with this any longer, she would have to start killing. She turned a corner and walked down an alley, it was a dead end.**

**"Shimata, wrong alley."**

**She turned around to be faced with a big bulky guy blocking her way.**

**"My my...what do we have here? A cute girl in a dark alley, don't you know it is dangerous to be alone in a place like this?"**

**He laughed. Yuuhi put her hand at her back and felt for her fan, there was nothing there.**

**"Shimata. Not at this time."**

**She did a few hand seals but the guy grabbed her small hands in his big one, he was very strong and she couldn't resist.**

**"Why? Let me have some fun."**

**He grabbed both her wrist and slammed her against the wall, Yuuhi felt like chakra was being drained from her. **

**"Have you ever met my clan, the Akadou clan?"**

**Yuuhi gasped as she remembered a name from the preliminaries. **

**"Akadou...Yoroi..."**

**"So you have met my brother, that bastard who joined Orochimaru... Aaaahhh well. If he met you and didn't take such a prize then he must be stupider then i thought.**

**Then, he pressed his lips against hers and forced his tongue in her mouth. Yuuhi was too weak to resist. Yuuhi suddenly felt as if her chakra had stopped being drained, his mouth left hers and the grip on her wrist loosened as she fell to the ground. The guy was screaming and wrapped in sand, someone appeared in front of Yuuhi.**

**"Pick on someone your own size. Sabaku Sou Sou."**

**Blood splattered everywhere but on them as Gaara shield came up. He turned to Yuuhi who was supporting herself against the wall wiping her mouth.**

**"Are you alright."**

**He said, his face and voice still emotionless. **

**"Im fine."**

**She leaned on the wall for a little while before standing up. They walked to the street, it was still quite dark. Gaara looked up.**

**"New moon."**

**"I found out."**

**The walked in silence to the shop and Yuuhi chose what they needed. The shopkeeper was trying to price the items outrageously but seeing this girl and guy, especially the guy, looked dangerous and very scary. He sold it to them cheap. All it took was a glare.**

**They walked back, the streets were beginning to get crowded and they didn't want to be out more then necessary. Unlocking the door and slamming the stuff on the table, Gaara walked to the window. Yuuhi slammed whatever else that was in her hands and started stuffing things into their small fridge, before slamming the door. She took one step back and the door swung open, spilling everything on the floor. Gaara looked out of the window as Yuuhi fought with the refridgerater. It was typical that she would stuff everything in. A few minutes later, she walked out of the kitchen. Gaara turned his head to see the fridge door bound by rolls and rolls of wire, typical ninja.**

**"Im not going out for as long as I can. Damned town, if i could I would kill everyone in it."**

**She then realised why she bought the food and went back into the kitchen, she took off the strings and everything tumbled out. Cursing, she took what ever she needed out and wrapped it up again. **

**"2 months of this...can't that guy do anything other then kill people?"**

**She hated the role of being housewife and she refused to do cleaning, which didn't really matter as the room was never messy anyway. The only thing that she would really do was cook with one problem. The only cooking she could do was survival cooking, which consisted of open fires. So they ended up either eating out or eating instant food, which consisted of most of their meals. Two months of living together had subconsciously helped them communicate better, with each other at least. Yuuhi had to admit that she was indebted to Gaara for saving her ass , the least she could do was to play housewife for 2 months.

* * *

**

**Over...hahahaha...well tell me if you like it...reviews...ok im going crazy here. Ill update soon...Ja Ne.**


	17. Seperate Training

**Heyz...I wanna thank all my reviewers...I love u guys...Not it tt way stop thinking dirty...lol.Thx 4 all the reveiws...keep them flowing in...it gives me motivation...hehehe...the more the better. Temari bashing here 4 those who want it. You have been warned. ok lets start

* * *

**

**After they went back to the Sunagakure, they were informed that the council was looking for them. They went to the Council's meeting room and kneeled down in front of them, though reluctantly.**

**"Because you informed us we will not account you as missing Nins, but do not act like that without consulting us on what action you should take."**

**Gaara didn't look the least happy, he felt that he was being lectured. The cork at the mouth of his gourd moved as he fought the instinct to kill whoever that was before him, knowing that he was totally capable of wiping out the whole of the Sunagakure except for Yuuhi. Yuuhi could feel the instinct, she didn't like it. It was making her own act up.**

**The council members looked at the two emotionless faces and sighed, it was too dangerous to keep them in this room for long.**

**"Remember what we have said. Dismissed."**

**"They didn't punish us not because they didn't want to but because they couldn't, hypocrites."**

**Yuuhi thought. Baki appeared in front of them as they walked out of the building.**

**"The council has decided that both of you take seperate training, you have to develop your own individual skills. Yuuhi will train with Temari, as they use the same weapon and will be good partners. "**

**"Sensei, I don't want to train with her. I can't stand her."**

**"Im having someone monitor your training. Gaara will train with me, it is settled. Case closed. Yuuhi, meet at the gates of the Suna at 6. Temari and your trainer will be waiting for you. Don't kill her."**

**Yuuhi disappeared in a gust of wind. Somehow, she didn't feel like she wanted to get seperated from Gaara. She didn't know why. Gaara felt the same way but he didn't show it.**

**The next day she went to the meeting place, too early. By about 3 hours, she sat on a tree branch then a though hit her.**

**"This is where I met him. Why am I thinking of him...AAAARRGGH."**

**She started fiddling with her long hair, letting it slide between her fingers. She sat there for a long time, until she saw two people coming. The morning was not misty like the last time and she could see very clearly, the people were Temari and her new Sensei.**

**"My fan."**

**She thought and summoned it, in the lodging town. There was almost no opportunity to fight so she didn't see a need to summon it. The Sensei walked up to her. She was quite plain looking but her black eyes and blonde hair contrasted greatly, making her look quite striking.**

**"You must be my new subordinate, Suna Yuuhi. I am Shin Kyouryoku, your new Sensei. I want you to spar with Temari today to test your skills."**

**"N...NA...NANI...SENSEI DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO DIE?"**

**"Temari...just do as I say."**

**"Hai, Shin Sensei."**

**She brought them out of the village to a field, Temari took out her fan and looked at Yuuhi. Not in the same way as before but with a tinge of fear.**

**"The last time, I was in the hospital for a month. She has gotten stronger, I can see it in her eyes. I may die today."**

**"Lets fight. I dare, do you? Bitch."**

**Temari's eyes widened as she remembered the first time they fought, she had said "how dare you bitch" to Yuuhi.**

**"Im waiting"**

**Yuuhi taunted her and sat down on the grass with her legs crossed, she didn't even bother to activate her shield. Temari opened her fan and spun it in front of her, she disappeared. Yuuhi smirked and Temari appeared above her with her fan closed and pointed towards Yuuhi, trying to drive it straight into the top of her head. Yuuhi pushed herself back with her hands and opened her legs, the fan landed an inch away from her body. Yuuhi pulled out her own fan and smacked Temari hard on the head with it, Temari jumped back and a trickle of blood ran down her face. She looked at Yuuhi's fan, there was a short sharp bit of chakra running along the the side of it which she smacked her with. It stopped at the handle.**

**"Maybe I have to use that technique on her."**

**Temari bit her thumb and ran the blood on her fan.**

**"Kuchiyose, Kirikiri Mai (Summoning Technique, Whirlwind Dance)."**

**A weasel appeared with a short scythe and cut everything around her, a cloud of dust came out. When the dust cleared, Yuuhi was no where to be seen. Temari was shocked. **

**"There is no way she could have escaped that."**

**"Really?"**

**Came a voice from behind her and Temari felt a slash to her back, not on the vital areas but it still hurt. Obviously Yuuhi found this game amusing. She sommersaulted away from Yuuhi.**

**"Yuuhi fight properly, stop playing."**

**Yuuhi leapt up in a tree and stared down at Temari who swung her fan at the tree, dust was brought up. Suddenly, a shuriken with a wire tied to it flew past Temari and stuck to a tree with the wire still flying loose. Wind started spinning around her and the wire wrapped around her body, she couldn't move. **

**"Being around your brother has helped me to come up with a new technique, thank him for this." **

**She pulled out two poison bombs and threw them up in the air.**

**"Dokubutsu Uindo Yaiba No Jutsu. (Poison Wind Blades Technique)"**

**She swung her fan at Temari and the wind cut the bombs, causing them to explode and move towards Temari who was helpless to counter it. **

**"Ninpou, Kanetsu Toku. (Heat Shield)"**

**The poison smoke cleared and Shin was standing in front of Temari surrounded by a forcefield of heat, bent down with her hands stretched out in front of her and her legs wide apart. She straightened up slowly, **

**"You are pretty good but I want you to fight properly. If you do this I can't see what your weak points are, tomorrow you will spar with me. Now we will do chakra training. I want both of you to charge your fans with chakra. Oh, before I forget. Change fans. Since Yuuhi can charge it into hers, I need to see if she can charge it into a bigger surface area."**

**Yuuhi stared at her Sensei and remembered something, she smirked.**

**"Hurry up."**

**Temari reluctantly passed her fan to Yuuhi in exchange for the smaller one, she dropped it the moment she held it. It was as if the fan was as cold as ice, it felt like frostbite. She tried to pick it up again but once she touched it, it disappeared and appeared in Yuuhi's holder.**

**"Whats the matter? Cant hold a smaller fan?"**

**Temari glared at her.**

**"Yuuhi what is wrong with your fan?"**

**Shin asked**

**"My fan cant be used by anybody else but me, it is because of the Bijuu."**

**Temari looked at her hand, it was white and a little bluish where her hand had connected with the fan. It felt a little numb.**

**"Dammit you could have told me earlier."**

**Yuuhi just smirked and passed Temari her fan, or rather, threw it back to her. She was acting like this just to let Temari get a taste of her own arrogance, it wasn't in her nature. **

**"Fine, then we will do another kind of training. I wanna test your dodging skills, no weapons allowed for the both of you. I want you to dodge whatever I throw at you, that means you are not supposed to touch the objects understood?"**

**"Hai sensei."**

**Shin walked to the end of the field and turned to see if they were ready, they looked ready. She put her hand into her kunai pouch, jumped into the air and threw a handfull of shurikens and Kunais at them. Temari leapt in the air while Yuuhi didn't make a point to move, the kunais and shurikens deflected off her shield.**

**"Move, Yuuhi move."**

**"Fine, fine."**

**Yuuhi deactivated her shield and dodged all the weapons that flew at her, it was easier then dodging Gaara's attacks. All the training seemed insignificant to her, her desert training was much harsher. When the end of the day came, she was still fresh and untouched as when she first started.**

**The next day, she went to the Gates to wait for her Sensei. She arrived and brought them to the field. **

**"Yuuhi get yourself ready, you are to spar with me today. Temari, stand and watch."**

**Yuuhi took out her fan and activated her shield, she didn't know how her Sensei fought but this could be dangerous. She wasn't promoted to becoming a Jounin for nothing. Shin charged towards Yuuhi who swung her fan forwards, she ran to the side and did a few hand seals.**

**"Atsusa Ya.(Heat Arrows)"**

**She said putting her hands in front of her, the surrounding heat was gathered into her hands and shot at Yuuhi. Even though she couldn't see it Yuuhi could feel the heat contrasting with the cooler air around her, she swung her fan and nullified the arrows. She knew that the damage would be more intense then her fir spells, it would probably burn within an inch of contact.**

**"If she uses heat, I cant use Fire Element Jutsus. I will have to use other elements**

**Shin threw a few shurikens which deflected off Yuuhi's shield. **

**" I cant use taijutsu on her, with that shield on her its suicide. She is strong enough to withstand this technique i think. Ninpou Kuchiyose, Fenikkusu Kyuuzou. (Summoning technique, Phoenix Explosion)."**

**She bit her thumb and wiped the blood on one hand as a cross, she then pressed both hands together and closed her eyes. Heat radiated from her and it was so intense that the heat waves was actually visable, it took the shape of a pheonix. The pheonix blew a huge wave of heat at Yuuhi before raising its head towards the sky, spreading its wings and vanishing. The burst of heat sped towards Yuuhi, ripping up everything in its wake.**

**" Doton, Metsubou Ryu. (Earth Element, Destruction Dragon)"**

**Using a the Hachibi's chakra, Yuuhi forced it into the ground and it cracked. A brown dragon rose up and countered the heat wave, weakening it into nothing more then a hot gust of wind. The dust cleared, Yuuhi was panting. She didn't expect to have to go to such measures as to using a dragon technique to protect herself, man her Sensei was good. Even Baki couldn't make her pant or break a single drop of sweat. The dragon flew to Shin and slammed into her leaving a huge hole as it returned to the ground. Although Shin dodged, the area of effect was too great to get out unharmed. She came out limping badly.**

**"Not bad, not many people can injure me like this. Your weakness is that your mental strength is low, you could have prevented yourself from getting injured without using such a crazy jutsu. It was over excessive, unecessary and absurd, don't be so impulsive. You rely too much on your shield and the Hachibi, I understand that it sleeps every new moon. You can control it well, which is good but I want to train you without it. On your bloodline, Ikigurushii Agarime (Suffocating Eyes) is it? ."**

**Temari was speechless, her 3 members had ever ganged up on Shin Sensei during training but she never broke a sweat. Here is a girl one year younger then her who not only shocked Shin Sensei and caused her to exhaust herself a little but also injured her, she wasn't to be messed with. Her chakra was strange, it was blue with yellow at the edges. Like a gas flame. **

**"I hopeI won't have to train with her for long."

* * *

**

**Okies Im done...I kinda find this chap weird...haha...i find alot of things weird...lol...kk going off...oh and can I ask a _HUGE_ _HUGE_ favour? Give madrampager 1 more signed review...plssssssss hes my bro...I'll put up more chaps...plss...thx**


	18. Helping Allies

**Ok...here I am again... i was so crazy today my friend thought i was drunk...lol...IM NOT...okok lets start...(P.s de timeline for this may not be exactly the same as de animation. Slight spoiler alert.)

* * *

**

**For 3 years, Gaara and Yuuhi didn't see each other. None of them were the type who went out much, even at night. All they did was train and do what is essential for them to do, all within their houses. Except training. Although they became stronger, each felt that their lives were more empty and meaningless then before.**

**3 years later, Yuuhi heard a knock on her door. It was Baki.**

**"Go to the Kazekage's building now, you are about to recieve a mission."**

**She made her way to the Kazekage's building, into the dark meeting room and knelt down beside the two figures.**

**"Our ally, Konoha is having some difficulty with Orochimaru. Apparently the last surviving Uchiha has run off to find him, Orochimaru's men are guarding the Uchiha. They have sent a group of ninjas to retrieve him but they may face some difficulty in doing so, you are to go as backup. Eliminate all opposing forces and make sure you bring back to Konoha ninjas that you find. You are to go now, get whatever you need and go to the gates of the Suna in 5 minutes. Come back as soon as the mission is over,this is an A rank mission. You are all going alone as a team, dismissed."**

**Yuuhi disappeared and went back to her house, she gathered all she needed and went to the gates as instructed. Gaara was there. **

**She was surprised, in the years that she had not seen him he had grown and now towered a head over her. He wore long sleeves with nets from the sleeves and pants to his wrists and ankles, the parts which was not covered by cloth. His clothes were two shades darker then his hair and his face had grown longer and more muscular, his voice had also changed. It had broken and grown deeper. Other then that, he still had the same red hair, although it had grown a little longer and he still carried that heavy gourd around. He wore a white cloth which was wrapped around him and dangled from his waist, front and back and his leather strap as always.**

**Gaara's POV**

**A girl walked up to the gates, she didn't look like Yuuhi but something told Gaara that it was her. Maybe because of her emerald green eyes with a yellowish tint. She wore a short shirt that was netted at the sleeves and collar, the part below that was a metal piece that ended just above her abdomen. There were 3 black leather straps crossing over each other, connecting her shirt to her skirt over her stomach at the hips. her skirt was a full piece up to half her thigh, covering the pair of shorts underneath before it split into two pieces front and back all the way down to her ankle, showing off her legs. Her clothes was a blood red colour, black indoors but red in the sunlight. Her holder and forehead protecter was still worn in the same way as before though there were some chains hanging loosely around her hips. She had grown in proportion since he had last seen her and her face had lengthened and grown sharper, her hair had turned a shade darker and was a little below her hips. She no longer wore it loose but had pulled the part above her ears to a ponytail and piled it near the back of her head, held by a pin. The remaining part of her hair which was not tied swung freely as ever, her hair was still parted to the side and her fringe was let down so it curled lightly to avoid her eye and touched her cheekbone. Her voice no longer sounded childish but quite mature.**

**"Is it really her?"**

**He asked himself.**

**End**

**Kankuro walked up, he seemed surprised to see Yuuhi and Gaara. He hadn't changed a bit except that there were more crimson lines on his face. They had no time to stand around so they set off, towards the rice field country. Sasuke was sure to head to the sound village where Orochimaru was, they had to get there fast. They travelled for a day without rest when they felt a familiar chakra, Yuuhi knew what it was. The Kyuubi. Being a Bijuu holder, she could recognise other Bijuus chakra without trouble.**

**"Here."**

**She said and they changed direction, they followed the chakra .**

**"There are people fighting up front, three battles. We'll split up as we go along."**

**Gaara said as Kankuro left for the battle.**

**Gaara and Yuuhi continued in silence.**

**"Yuuhi I..."**

**Gaara turned his head but Yuuhi had disappeared.**

**She got to Shikamaru when he was about to got stabbed with a kunai by a girl with long orange hair and horns growing out of her head, she didn't look human as her face was brown and had markings all over. Before the kunai connected with Shikamaru, Yuuhi blew a huge gust of wind at her. She flew and clung to a tree branch to keep herself from flying further, Yuuhi stood in front of Shikamaru who gasped.**

**"I heard that Konoha has come to terms with the Sand traitors, but it is unlikely that you would change sides so easily."**

**"Destroying Konoha was a mission, like why I'm here saving your ass now."**

**That did it, Shikamaru immediately shut up**

**The girl got up on the branch and started playing her flute.**

**"Careful, she uses her flute to create genjutsus."**

**"Well see about that."**

**She blew a huge gust of wind at the girl, it deflected the sound and caused the girl to hide.**

**"She's a long range genjutsu type, she traps her enemies in her genjutsu before physically attacking them."**

**He started a long boring talk about sound and how it affects the hearing senses the most.**

**"We better back down for no..."**

**"Are you underestimating me? I will not stand here and wait for her to attack, if she is too cowardly to come out then I will have to make her."**

**Yuuhi did a few hand seals and pulled out her fan, before opening it. The fan was different from the one she used to use. It was black with dark red patterns running across the middle and two times bigger. She charged her chakra into the fan and itpotruded out of the edge like needles, crossing her arms over her face she mumbled to heself.**

**"Hitosashi Fukiareru No jutsu.(Dance of Devastation Technique)"**

**She then slid both her arms down from their crossed position and the fan split in two, one on each hand but they were thinner then before. Holding them out at her sides, she crossed them across her chest before straightening her arms and throwing them out in front of her. The fans spun and flew out, cutting everything in front of her. A huge cloud of dust formed and a scream was heard. A few minutes later, a single fan flew back to Yuuhi from the dust. She caught it and put it in her holder. When the dust settled, the tops of the trees were destroyed as far as an eye could see. They were cut cleanly at the trunks and branches, lying crushed under a pile of logs with blood streaming from her mouth was the girl. She looked normal, with pale skin and no horns. Turning to Shikamaru, she said to him 4 words.**

**"How was that? Genius."**

**He gave her a Man-she's-scary look and smiled gratefully. They headed for Konoha.**

**"I need a favour from you, help me bring my teammates back for medical attention."**

**"Fine."**

**They stopped when they saw a guy with long hair next to a guy with 6 arms, Yuuhi turned him over and saw that it was an unconscious Neji. She carried him over her shoulder, he was surprisingly light. They continued and saw a thin guy sitting under a tree with a message on the trunk, Akimichi Chouji. With a broken finger from the earlier battle Shikamaru couldn't carry anyone so Yuuhi rode on the wind with them at her feet.**

**"Lazy Bum."**

**She commented. Shikamaru smiled sheepishly and they went to the Konoha hospital where they were given extreme medical attention, they were critically injured and near death. After that she immediately went to look for her teammates, their orders were to finish the mission and go back together. She couldn't find Kankuro but she found Gaara leaning against a tree in front of a lot of bones next to Rock Lee, she went to meet them. Gaara was sweating and panting.**

**"Ohiyo gozaimas, Yuuhi-San" **

**Rock Lee said. He looked very beat up and injured.**

**"Ohiyo."**

**She replied. She looked at Gaara who looked back at her.**

**"Where's Kankuro?"**

**He asked.**

**"I don't know."**

**He got up and took his gourd from the ground, Rock Lee got up with him.**

**"I think I better go now."**

**He left before they could say a word.**

**"Let's find Kankuro and go back to the Suna."**

**"No, you are exhausted and we need rest after travelling. I suggest we rest in Konoha for a day, it takes 3 days to go back."**

**"Let's find Kankuro first."**

**As if on que, Kankuro appeared beside Gaara. They rested a day in Konoha before going back to the Suna.

* * *

**

**Ok thats it...I reveal as little as possible in courtesy of thos readers who have not watched the animation or read the manga yet, I don't want to be a spoiler 4 y'all yeah. Hope ya liked it...keep flooding my reviews...bye**


	19. So alike

**Heyzz...my jutsu names are my own. I get some jap dictionary 2 do direct translation from english...hehehehe...Yuuhi is the same as Gaara cus of her instincts n stuff...not exactly like him k?...a new chappie...(stretches fingers)...okie im all set...lets continue...(spoiler alert...spoiler alert!Flashing red lights!)

* * *

**

**Apon reaching the Sand, Kankuro went to report their arrival. Yuuhi and Gaara walked down the street in silence as everyone made a pathway for them, frightened eyes greeted their faces. Gaara felt a familiar feeling surge up in him, he tried to calm it but it wouldn't go down. The hate and anguish after all those years never faded, he bent down and held his head in his hands as all the memories flashed like a movie across his closed eyelids. Until he felt a hand on his shoulder, Yuuhi pulled him up and brought him away from the crowded streets to a cliff. There he vented his anger on almost everything that was in his reach.**

**Smashing rocks and bashing the floor with his sand, Yuuhi stood there silently. Shifting her head occasionally to avoid small chunks of rock and earth, until he tired himself out. Living with almost no human contact for more then 4 years, this kind of treatment was not foreign to her nor did it bother her. He was different. No doubt he could kill her if he really wanted to, he was more dangerous and unstable. When he finally tired out he sat on the edge of the cliff, Yuuhi sat beside him and dangled her legs over the edge. She could feel his pain, they were not indifferent. Both outcasts and traumatised, understanding each other was not difficult. All they needed was to understand themselves. **

**Kankuro walked out from behind them. Sensing his chakra, Yuuhi disappeared in a gust of wind. Gaara stood up.**

**"I have been looking for you, there was some gossip on the street that you almost went beserk again."**

**"I don't want to be rejected anymore, I want to be someone that they can come to for help. Not be scared of."**

**"I don't want to be the one to say this but the people only see you as a frightening weapon, it will be hard to leave us and go into their crowd out of the blue."**

**"I know, thats why I as one of the sands Shinobi aim to be Kazekage. To bond and live for the village, as the sand's Kazekage. There is also another aim that I wish to complete, a certain someone..."**

**Yuuhi was in her house signing some papers, with the heading "ANBU registration" when someone started ringing her doorbell furiously. Getting irritated, she opened the door. It was Kankuro.**

**"Yes?"**

**She asked, half irritated and half surprised.**

**"Can I ask you something?"**

**"Nani?"**

**"What do you think about...Gaara."**

**Yuuhi was taken aback by the question, if this had been 3 years ago she would have killed him on the spot. He looked at her expectantly.**

**"How am I supposed to answer that? Why are you asking me?"**

**"Uhhhh...I just wanted to know..."**

**Baki appeared beside them. **

**"Uh...sorry to interrupt anything but you guys are supposed to go to the field outside Suna. NOW."**

**Kankuro went to get his scrolls and Yuuhi sighed, she made her way to the field and lay down on the grass. Thinking of Kankuro's question, she had been meaning to ask herself that for a long time. She was so lost that she didn't notice anyone coming towards her.**

**Gaara's POV**

**Gaara was thinking about his new aim, or rather the person who spurred this aim. Uzumaki Naruto. He didn't see a rock on the floor and tripped, landing right on Yuuhi. (He was lost in thought...) Their lips connected, and their bodies tensed at the unexpected contact. Gaara put his hands on each side of her head and pushed himself up so he hovered inches above her face, she pushed herself up to meet his lips again.**

**"WHAT!"**

**Kankuro's shout echoed around the field. Gaara looked back, shock visable on his usually emotionless face.(Thats the first time lol.) Yuuhi was also shocked and also a tinge embarassed. She put two hands on Gaara's chest and pushed him backwards before jumping up into a tree, there she pressed her slender hands against her hot face. The scene replayed itself in her mind and adrenaline pulsated through her veins, as if it was happening again. She could feel his warm breath on her face, smell his scent, feel his lips.**

**Kankuro's POV**

**Kankuro walked to the field as instructed, he had failed to get an answer for her question. Its not that Gaara asked him to ask but he didn't want his brother to get betrayed again, he would turn back into his old self. Gaara didn't even know that he paid her a visit, he refused to tell him who that certain someone was but Kankuro had a vague idea. He looked up from the ground and saw Gaara on top on Yuuhi in a rather suggestive position, he shouted in shock but he knew that he had already had an answer to his question.**

**End**

**"Where's Yuuhi? She's usually early."**

**Yuuhi jumped down fron the tree, her face looked as if she had run all the way around the world in a minute. It was red, not like the natural red colour her cheeks usually had. Gaara looked as if he didn't know what was happening.**

**"Are you ill?"**

**"No sensei."**

**"Good, you will not be working as a team very often now. I understand that Yuuhi and Kankuro have recieved forms for ANBU, Gaara will go for extremely intensive training from now on. You will do missions as a team until Yuuhi and Kankuro get into ANBU. Go to the Kazekage's building tomorrow."**

**At night, Yuuhi decided to abandon her bed for the stars and cool night air, she slept on the hard tiles of her roof. She woke up to find herself beside a dark figure, he turned and she saw two teal orbs.**

**Shouting in surprise, she pulled out her fan and swung it at him. Sand floated to her feet as he disappeared.**

**"Kawarami?"**

**She lifted her fan to defend herself from any future attacks when a strong hand grabbed her wrist.**

**"Sekachita Na.( You're hasty aren't you)"**

**She recognised that voice.**

**"Idiot."**

**She said as he let go of her wrist. She put back her fan and rubbed her wrist, man he was strong. He watched her actions. Having never touched anyone except for in terms of violence, he didn't know the meaning of being gentle.**

**"Does it hurt?"**

**"No."**

**She stopped rubbing and pushed her fringe out of her eyes.**

**"Why are you here?"**

**"Temari is smashing everything at home, if I stay I'll kill her."**

**"Ok"**

**They sat in silence.**

**"Why don't you fear me like everyone else?"**

**"Because I don't fear myself."**

**"What do you mean."**

**"I have probably gone through the same things that you have, for the villagers to hate you so much Im surprised you haven't killed them."**

**"You killed yours?"**

**"My whole village and clan."**

**"I don't regret it, if they had left me alone they would have survived."**

**"I am the same, but the villagers are too afraid of me to bother me."**

**"Smart people..."**

**"My father wasn't, since I was 6 my father tried to assasinate me..."**

**He told his whole history to Yuuhi. It was then that she found out how alike their pasts were.

* * *

**

**Okie...Im done...there were Gaara n Yuuhi moments here...WHERES MY COOKIE..lol...even tho i tot they were a little strange and messed up...well im strange and messed up but yeah wadever. GTG BB KEEP THOSE REVIEWS POURING IN...**


	20. ANBU

**Back...bored like hell so im gonna write...(Munches on cookies and donuts) Mmmm these are good...yum...hehehehe...kk here we go

* * *

**

**Yuuhi polished her katana, apparently the Suna's ANBU were supposed to use Katanas for training although she really didn't need it. She put it in her holder just to make the council happy, only Temari and Kankuro was exempted from using one. The council trusted their weapons more then hers, maybe because of the size. Biased asses, her Katana was a nice one though. She refused to use any that the council provided which were big and heavy for her small hands, she snuck out one night and got one from Konoha. Using wind it took her only 2 days to get there. **

**For the 4 days that she was missing she somehow got Gaara to help her cover, by making a suna bunshin in the shape of her. Pretending that she was sick, refusing to take any medicine of course. She had gone to the best blacksmith there who happened to be the father of one of the persons who took the Chuunin exam with her, Ten Ten. **

**The blacksmith had made a customised sword for her in less then a day, he was extremely skilled and her pocket was extremely empty. It was light with grooves at the handle which fit her hand like a glove, the blade and handle was carved with intricate patterns. At the back of the handle was her name in Kanji, it was worth all the trouble and money. **

**The council was rather surprised to see her up and well after four days but didn't press on the matter, thinking that it was the Hachibi's doing. She had gotten permission to use the sword by telling them that it was something that she brought from her clan when she came into the village, a heirloom. **

**In return for him covering up for her, she had to do serious training with him for a month. Somehow something had spurred him with a passion to get stronger, like he wanted to protect something and she was the only one level enough with him in the village to help him get stronger. She used her most powerful Jutsus on him in every training and he came up with his own Jutsus, some of which even she felt was scary.**

**It wasnt that she was an item with him, she was helping him out as a teammate. Her feelings kept at bay, she was the closest thing he had. Yet they were like mere aquaintances. None made jokes or laughed like friends did, it was all very business like and very formal. Like their training, serious, but all these were probably because they were self conscious and stiff around each other. Not knowing how to express their feelings after that incident in the field.**

**Yuuhi was summoned into the Kazekage's office along with the other ANBU trainees to recieve the result on who is to be accepted into the squads, they knelt in front of the Kazekage who read out the names.**

**"The ones who qualify are Kankuro, Temari, Haraise Ame, Suna Yuuhi...ect..."**

**When the names were read out, all those who didn't qualify left the room and the Kazekage told them a long boring speech about their objectives. Yuuhi wasn't listening, she was too busy zoning out.**

**"Yuuhi did you hear what I just said"**

**"Hai...Kazekage-Sama."**

**They were given their teams.**

**"Temari, Kankuro and Ute Agarime."**

**"Suna Yuuhi, Ijirashii Emi and Kisei Kiraa." (Not frm gundam)**

**A cute looking girl with black short hair and huge grey eyes smiled at her from across the room, while a guy with long brown spikey hair and orange eyes stared at her happily. Not at her face but lower, more like up and down. She made the wind blow dust in his eyes, he looked too happy. If he kept this up then he would probably have red eyes everyday, perverted bastard.**

**The Kazekage continued and finally they got out of the stuffy room, Kiraa approached her.**

**"Hey sweet, wanna go for lunch."**

**He slurred, trying to make himself sound sexy, staring at the metal piece on her shirt. Yuuhi decided to scare him off.**

**"Lunch sounds great."**

**She said seductively.**

**"But I may have to kill someone and the team may have 2 people instead of 3 if you dont move out of my way, NOW."**

**Her voice turned into a growl and she blew a gust of wind with her fan, chopping up someone's laundry and fence at the opposite house. He was taken aback, never had he met a girl who rejected him so strongly. He was practically the Uchiha Sasuke of the Sunagakure, more like Uchiha Sasuke with Hatake Kakashi's choice of books and Jiraya's mindset. She pushed past him and walked off, leaving him to stare after her. **

**"Fiesty girl."**

**He thought to himself.**

**There was a package on her doorstep. It was quite safe for her to leave her door open and things on the doorstep, hell she could even leave 1000000 ryou on her doorstep and no one would dare to touch it. Her mail was left on her doorstep as the deliverers would put it there as fast as they could and start running, she carried it in. It was quite heavy and the sound of clinking metal which came from inside gave it a reason to be, she opened it and pulled the things out. **

**ANBU accessories. She had gotten her tattoo after walking away from that perverted freak Kiraa, subconsciously she rubbed her arm. It still stang a little. She laid the contents of the package on the table. A vest, a wolf mask, a black metal forearm guard, a black metal hand guard and a katana which she dumped somewhere to collect dust. It was too big and heavy for her anyway. She put her forearm protecter on her left hand instead of the right like the Anbus, her seal was now covered by a leather vambrace that could open up in the front to reveal it if she wanted to. She then put her hand guard on her right hand and hung the mask on the leather strap which her holder was held by, around her waist. The vest was way too big for her, she didn't really need it anyway.**

**The next day she went to recieve her first mission, the Kazekage passed them a scroll. **

**"This is all the necessary navigations you need to get to the hidden waterfall with, your mission is to go there and investigate it as civillians. We have found three dead shinobis from the Suna just outside, this mission may be dangerous. Proceed with utmost caution."**

**He dismissed them and they left for the hidden waterfall after going to get their necessary items. Yuuhi put on her mask, it was surprisingly quite cooling to her skin. Except the small tugging as gravity pulled at it, it felt like she was wearing nothing at all.**

**"Woah girls can you slow down? You're going kinda fast."**

**Kiraa shouted to them. Yuuhi looked back, and she thought Kankuro was slow... Emi seemed to be keeping up, she was just a step away from her. He was five trees away.**

**"Oh..Ha.."**

**"Emi seems to be keeping up, if we go at your snails pace we'll get there in a years time."**

**"Ooh...fiesty chick. Too good to wait for me aren't you?"**

**"In a way...yes...its not hard being too good for you. If you were the best person in the world you would be the last person on earth, notice I didn't say man."**

**"Grrrr"**

**"Hold it there doggy, dun wanna get killed by your oversized ego do you."**

**He shut up, it wasn't easy to argue with Yuuhi. She could win him in a battle without trying, same with arguements. Even though she had a extremely short temper, these kind of petty things didn't bother her. Emi just smiled and moved on, she was a little afraid of Yuuhi but she was glad that she was able to keep the upper hand with her former teammate. When they were in their former teams he got fresh with every pretty girl he saw, including her. Now he seemed to have switched targets and though Yuuhi had the upper hand he wasn't going to give up, he thought she was too hot to let go.**

**They travelled the rest of the way in silence with Yuuhi in front as she had the sharpest eyes, Emi in the middle**

**because she was a medic nin and could get to both of them quickly if she was in the middle and Kiraa at the back because he couldn't keep up.**

**"Yuuhi-San watch out!"**

**A kunai whizzed towards Yuuhi, aiming for her forehead. Yuuhi made no move to duck and the kunai deflected off her invisible shield, the others looked on in shock. A few more whizzed by but was deflected, she pulled out her fan and opened it. Blowing a gentle breeze she was able to pinpoint the actual location of the attacker, a tall man. Killing him in an instant, they got to the village and took of all the items that would label them as ANBU or sand shinobis. They got two rooms in a hotel, neither of the girls wanted to be in the same room as Kiraa. He would look through their bags for items knowing him, Yuuhi shared with Emi. Emi sat on the twin bed near the window and dug through her bag, pulling out a pink and light blue yukata.**

**"Ano, Yuuhi-San. You have to wear this out."**

**Yuuhi stared at it as if it was a green alien with 10 eyes.**

**"Whats wrong with what im wearing now?"**

**Emi looked at it.**

**"Well...um...we need to collect information as civillians, you look like you are going to kill the whole town and you need to cover your tattoo."**

**"Fine fine..."**

**Emi passed her the yukata but she just stared at it.**

**"I never wore one before."**

**Emi helped her to put it on. No matter how good she was at fighting, she was hopeless when it came to matters such as this. They went out, Emi and Yuuhi to a market, they were both wearing yukatas except that Emi's was purple. Yuuhi felt uncomfortable but she bore with it and asked around, getting stares from everyone.**

**"Hey, good morning. Is there any news around here lately?"**

**"Yes, I heard that there were three bodies found ouside the village. They were killed by some shinobi from the nearby rain village."**

**They gathered their information and headed back to report. Their first ANBU mission.

* * *

**

**Ok done...yeah yeah lame mission...i wus trying to rush thru to get to de more interesting part. kk Reviews dont stop...bye**


	21. Sand and Rock

**Heyzz...fluffiness in next chaps, no Gaara in dis 1...sry. Ok lets get this over and done wid.

* * *

**

**Yuuhi sat in the meeting room with many other ANBU teams, the Kazekage sat on the desk.**

**"I have a special mission for all of you, you are to got to the hidden rock village and wait on the outskirts for my signal. It may take days or months ro get it, that Im not sure. When you recieve the signal, attack with full force. Do not take any action before that."**

**The ANBUs look at each other, not able to read each others expression because of the masks they wore. Yuuhi could feel Kiraa's eyes on her back as if trying to pierce a hole through, for the 20th time he lifted the bottom of his dog mask and rubbed his eyes. Yuuhi smirked, his eyes would be red when they got out. The Kazekage asked for silence.**

**"We are too small a village, we need more room to expand and improve. Set off tommorrow."**

**They left the room, it wasn't like the Kazekage's meeting room. It was more like a lecture hall, brightly lit with lots of chairs. Used for large group meetings such as the one they just had. When they left the room, Kiraa walked up to her, red eyes and all. She walked off in the opposite direction but he ran up to her, he opened his mouth but before any thing could come out. She said "No" and disappeared, after 2 years in the same team as him he still was chasing after her. That guy never could take a hint, after sore eyes that lasted half a month for every 2 months he couldn't get smart and save his eyes.**

**The next day, Yuuhi got to the gate early. She was the team captain and had instructed her team to meet there at 5 a.m, it was 3 but someone got there early. It was none other then Kiraa, he was sleeping on the branch of the tree. She walked towards him but stopped when she felt a small wire press on her ankle. She hadn't broken it, she stopped just in time.**

**"Set traps waiting for me eh? You'll see."**

**Later Kiraa woke up, finding himself hanging from the highest branch of the tree. Dangling by a strong wire with his hands tied to his sides, Yuuhi was on the lowest branch looking up at him.**

**"Get me down."**

**"You are ANBU, you should be able to get yourself down."**

**Kiraa started to squirm and the wire broke, he fell just to find his foot breaking another wire. Kunais flew at him and pinned him to the trunk from mid air by his clothes, he was face to face with her.**

**"By the way, your traps didn't work, I assume they were meant to wake you up."**

**He cursed and swore as he had to rip his clothes to get off the tree. Emi came up and looked up.**

**"Ohiyo Yuuhi-San, Kiraa-San"**

**"Ohiyo."**

**She greeted Emi. They set off to the outskirts. It would take them a week of travelling. They camped in a clearing close to a river, deciding to take a swim with Emi they left Kiraa with the items. The river was relaxing and very clear, they undressed and got into the cool water. Yuuhi felt someone watching them, she grabbed her nearby towel and ran into the bushes. Slamming an almost invisible person against the tree trunk by the throat with one hand and holding the towel around herself with the other, the person materialised as the jutsu wore off. Yuuhi's eyes turn a scary silverish colour.**

**"Try something like that again Kisei Kiraa and I will take pleasure in personally breaking your neck, with one hand you understand?"**

**Yuuhi growled dangerously through her gritted teeth.**

**"Und...Understood"**

**He choked. She squeezed the vulnerable part of his neck and released him, he fell to the ground gasping for breath. Rubbing his injured neck, there was sure to be a bruise there the next day.**

**"H...how did she know I was here?"**

**He asked himself as he stared after her leaving figure. Yuuhi dressed and made her way back to camp, Emi was already there with a fire made. She had left when Yuuhi dashed off.**

**"If Kiraa asks you to heal his neck don't, he needs a momento to learn not to mess with me."**

**In the rock village a month later.**

**"Tsuchikage, I have found a group of Suna ANBU outside the village. No doubt there is more, I think they are planning to attack us."**

**The Jounin motioned for his two teammates to come forward, they dumped 3 bodies on the floor. The ANBU were wearing hand guards bearing the sand symbol, their vest were bloody and there were stab marks through their hearts and bodies.**

**"Prepare the military and increase security, I want ninjas patrolling the forest. We declare war on the Suna."**

**"Hai Tsuchikage-Sama."**

**Yuuhi was sick of waiting, she had not done anything more then her necessary daily routing. No battles and no signal, a group of Jounin appeared in front of her. Their forehead protectors told her that they were not allies, they pulled out their katanas and charged at her. Since Emi had gone to gather fresh herbs and Kiraa had gone to gather food, she was alone. Pulling out her katana and fan, she took up a fighting stance and activated her shield. Her open fan in front of her and her katana pointed out, at her side. **

**The three katanas came down on her but was hit back by one swift flick of her wrist, she charged her fan with chakra and cut open their bodies with a graceful turn.**

**"Weaklings."**

**She said as kept her bloody weapons, waiting for her team members to return. When her teammates came back, they disposed of the bodies.**

**"We have to be more cautious from now on, there are hidden rock shinobis patrolling the area."**

**They agreed, for almost everyday they were attacked. Yuuhi admitted it was less boring then before but she preferred the time before this, it was more relaxing and she didnt need to be on high alert constantly

* * *

**

**Aaaaah done...sry no Gaara...Im kinda sad I didn't put it in but it cant be helped...looking 4 ward 2 posting the next 1...one of my fav chaps. Typed out and ready for posting so R&R pls**


	22. The Big Question

**Okie...interesting chappie here...i try i try...okies...redy set go...

* * *

**

**The Kazekage decided to put the Suna in danger and declared war on the hidden village of Rock, he was assasinated and the corrupt prime minister was kicked out. With the continuous attacks on the Suna, a new Kazekage was needed. The council looked at the possible people who were willing to take the job, their eyes fell on the page. Sabaku No Gaara.**

**"He is quite stable now and definately the strongest shinobi of the Suna, I think it is a good idea."**

**"No, he may not be ready."**

**The idea was tossed around and Gaara was called up to the meeting room...**

**Yuuhi was in the midst of a battle, a big group of shinobis had attacked them. The enemy was strong in numbers and there wasn't a chance to use jutsus, a katana came down towards her head and there was a clink of metal as it connected with her own katana. They were face to face trying to push the katanas towards each other in hopes of killing each other, Yuuhi pulled out her fan and charged chakra into it. Dark blue chakra with yellow at the edges appeared at the edge of the fan and she sliced the unsuspecting opponent's abdomen, blood flowedfreely and she turned to meet the next enemy. Her sword in one hand and her bladed fan in the other, more bloodshed. Kiraa fell backwards as his arm got slashed by an enemy. Seeing that she was severely outnumbered, Yuuhi had no choice. Emi fell back to heal Kiraa's deep cut, Yuuhi jumped in the air and did a few hand signals.**

**"Katon, Happa Daichi Hinote no Jutsu. (Fire Element, Explosive Ground Fire Technique)"**

**She jumped in front of her teammates and slammed her hands on the floor, a huge fire erupted from the ground and burnt the whole clearing including the ninjas. Not one survived the intense heat of the jutsu, Kiraa stared in shock. **

**"All it took was one jutsu to kill them all! She could have used it earlier."**

**He thought to himself. She stood up and surveyed the bodies of the rock village shinobis lying on the ground, burnt by the fire. A messenger came out of the bushes.**

**"There is a message from the new Kazekage, he orders a retreat."**

**"What! What new Kazekage?"**

**"The Kazekage was assasinated a month ago, a new Kazekage has been chosen and he orders a retreat for all shinobis."**

**Accepting the messanger's letter, they travelled back. The war had ended and the week of travelling was all that seperated them from their homes.**

**Gaara called up a meeting with the council, he had been told that the council had something to speak to him about.**

**"Gaara-San, you are about to have your ceremony that marks you as Kazekage but there is something that you need. We are thinking of making an arranged marraige with the wave country's feudal lord's daughter. Aoiro Kaisui, to strengthen ties."**

**Gaara looked up, he wasn't prepared for what they told him. He didn't want it either.**

**"No, I don't want an arranged marraige."**

**"A Kazekage has to have a wife, do you have someone in mind?"**

**The elder council member poked, knowing that he had been very anti-social since young.**

**"Yes."**

**The council looked shocked, this was new to them.**

**"Who is it?"**

**"It is..."**

**A week later, Yuuhi came back into the village. There was a lot of talk about some sort of ceremony that happened in the morning, something to do with the Kazekage. She walked past a group of girls who squealed at how handsome he was and how nice it was if they could be his wife, she rolled her eyes. **

**She sighed, gossip was the last thing on her mind now. She went back home and took a shower, not locking the front door. No one would dare to come in when she wasat homeanyway. She finished her shower and came out, her hair dripping water down her back. Something caught her eye when she walked towards her dresser, a note and a small box was on her bed. She read the note.**

_**Yuuhi, this is very sudden I know but I hope you will reply. **_

_**I always thought that no one cared about me, that I was all alone. **_

_**But my eyes were too blinded by hate and anger to see clearly.**_

_**The one who cared about me was right beside me,**_

_**you have gone through similar experiences and felt the same things that I have. **_

_**You knew what it was like to be shunned and hated, you didn't fear me.**_

_**You thought me how to love again.**_

_**Suna Yuuhi will you be mine?**_

**There was no name at the end, Yuuhi wondered if it was a prank. She looked at the back of the letter and looked in front again, a name appeared at the bottom.**

**"Sabaku No Gaara."**

**She walked to the balcony and thought it out, she had feelings for him. She couldn't deny it, the note suddenly crumbled into sand which drifted to her feet. She turned around as a figure appeared from the darkness of the room,surprising her into jumping off the balconyjust to find herself on a platform of sand. No doubt it was him, an 18 year old Gaara looked at her from the semi-darkness of her room. The sand carried her back to the balcony and she got off, he walked towards her.**

**"Why did you run."**

**"You shocked me, I thought I was alone."**

**She looked down and they were silent for a while, both parties not used to the awkward atmosphere.**

**"What is your answer."**

**He broke the silence. She stretched her neck and kissed him, a gentle peck on the lips. **

**"Thats my answer."**

**For the first time in her life since her mother's death, she smiled. His mouth turned up a little although he was a little surprised at her actions, he couldn't and didn't want to stop it. He then leaned forward and they kissed again. She put her hands behind his head as she felt his strong arms around her waist, her mouth parted slightly as he licked her lips. His tongue went in her mouth, she stiffened at the memory of the Akadou. Feeling her stiffen, he started to pull back but she relaxed and continued kissing him, not wanting him to stop. He continued when he felt her relax, exploring every corner of her mouth. Tasting her sweetness and inhaling her scent he thought he had gone to heaven, the bedroom door opened and Yuuhi found herself with a handful of sand. Emi stepped in.**

**"Yuuhi-San, what are you doing staring at a handful of sand? You look...dreamy... are you ill?"**

**"N...No...its nothing, Im fine. What are you doing here?"**

**"I was supposed to give you your mask that you dropped, I found the door open and I got worried."**

**"My door is always open."**

**"Oh...silly me."**

**She put the mask on the bed and left, Yuuhi went to the bed and took the box. It was a ring with both their names carved on it on the flat portion of the twisted silver band where occasional diamond studs could be found, she put it on her left hand where it was hidden by her forearm guard, out of sight. **

**She though about the earlier incident, she acted totally on impulse but for someone who never got in such close contact with anyone, he was a good kisser. Dominant and in control but not forceful, far better then her first experience. He respected her when she tensed up and the way he held her sent electric tingles down her spine, not gently but she felt safe in his arms. It was the first time that she felt anything like this, she felt like one of those squealy girls.**

**The next time she saw him was at night, on the roof.**

**"Yuuhi-Chan, I have something to tell you."**

**She gave him a slight glare**

**"Don't call me Chan."**

**He ignored her.**

**"You know the talk about the new Kazekage?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Im the Suna's new Kazekage."**

**She looked at him with disbelief from his shoulder where she was leaning against.**

**"There was a ceremony this morning but you wern't there."**

**"I was on a mission"**

**"I know"**

**She couldn't believe what was happening, Gaara had asked her to be his wife. It was a dream come true, Kazekage or not.**

**"Now I get my missions from you?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Hai Kazekage-Sama."**

**"Don't call me that, not here not now."**

**"Hai Kazekage-Sama."**

**Looking at the annoyed red head's face Yuuhi grinned a little, only he could make her turn up her mouth.**

**"Why are you at me like that?"**

**"Cause you look good tonight."**

**He looked at her like she was some foriegn object, making her mouth turn up even more. She loved annoying him like this,it made her feelso comfortable around him. He didn't really mind her attempts to annoy him, she enjoyed his look so much that he just put it on. Though he was used to seeing her serious face, it was nice to see her smile even if it was justa little. He never planned to ask her so soon but the council gave him two options even though they were against his choice, ask or arrange. He favoured the first option more.

* * *

**

**This chap was so fluffy I EXPECT A 10 TON 5 TIRE CAKE...lol... lots of reviews would do just as good... I'll update asap...bye**


	23. Different Kind Of Training

**Yozz...hehehehe...(munches on cakes and cookies)...(mouth full of food) man if i get dis 4 every post i dun have 2 get a job...no more sch...bird has been waiting for the previous chapter for a long time, until now i swear i can still hear her squaking in my ears...ouch. (Rubs ears) kk stalling enuff...lezz go

* * *

**

**Yuuhi sat in the lecture hall absent mindedly fiddling with her ring under her forearm guard, now instead of one pair of eyes staring her there were two. One of which she didn't mind.**

**"KISEI KIRAA ARE YOU WITH ME?"**

**Gaara raised his voice a little in annoyance as he caught Kiraa's eyes in Yuuhi's direction.**

**"Uhhh...Hai Kazekage-Sama."**

**He replied hurriedly, looking at the Kazekage's emotionless face.**

**"Man thats the fifth time he called me today, what is with this Kazekage?"**

**He thought silently. Yuuhi snapped out of her zoned out state and dropped the katana beside her, catching the person in front on the head and making him fall out of his seat. She picked it up and apologized to the person quietly, scolding herself for being clumsy. She was never clumsy, what was wrong with her today?**

**"Yuuhi-Chan are you alright?"**

**Yuuhi looked up and removed her mask to let Gaara see her annoyed look.**

**"Hai Kazekage-Sama."**

**Though her tone was polite, her eyes said something different. He knew that she hated people putting Chan behind her name, she put her mask back on. Too bad she couldn't scold him now.**

**He continued and she zoned out until she heard the word dismissed. She was the last one out and walked down the corridor to the main entrance alone, a hand rested on her shoulder and she turned and shot out a fist at the owner. Kiraa got hit alot because he tried that ever so often, too often. (putting his hand on her shoulder). Her fist hit sand just inches away from Gaara's face and he gave her a questioningly look, deciding to ignore the attempted punch, he dragged her into his office.**

**"What do you need me for KAZEKAGE-SAMA**

**"I highly doubt that you were listening to me just now, were you Yuuhi-CHAN?"**

**She ignored it.**

**"Umm...No.."**

**"I thought so, anyway we have to make plans."**

**"Plans? What plans?"**

**He gave her a fustrated look.**

**"Oh...that plans."**

**"Are you seriously sick today or are you trying to annoy me?"**

**"Depends."**

**"On what?"**

**"Which part of today."**

**"Now"**

**"Annoy."**

**"Not working."**

**"I don't think so."**

**He gave her a murderous glare and she shut up.**

**"Im going to give you the worst missions I can find."**

**"No...I don't want them."**

**"Good then stop trying to annoy me."**

**"Its fun."**

**"It won't be of you are feeding chickens and taking care of pigs"**

**"Then you will be getting hell from me everyday."**

**"I can stand it."**

**"Not from me you can't."**

**They were silent and Gaara pulled out some empty scrolls.**

**"We need to write the names of the people that we want to invite specially."**

**"Won't the whole village come?"**

**"More or less, I'm talking about from other villages."**

**The people who took the Chuunin exam were invited, the list was rather short as both Yuuhi and Gaara wasn't very friendly or social. The council took care of the rest of the preperations, a Kage's wedding was supposed to be an extremely important event. Yuuhi was exempted from all missions until then, she had to prepare. **

**The next day, the council called her up.**

**"Yuuhi, Im afraid you have to skip your missions for some other kind of training."**

**She looked up.**

**"Training?"**

**"As the Kazekage's wife, you have to know more then fighting. You need be gentle and feminine, especially if he has important guest over. Usually girls learn this while they are young but you are a special case, I have someone that is going to teach you. Shuurei Yasame"**

**A girl wearing a white and light green kimono walked in, she looked like a japanese doll. Her face was white and her lips were red, she bowed and knelt down beside Yuuhi.**

**"Yasame-Chan, you are supposed to teach Yuuhi-Chan about the female japanese arts. You may go with her for training now."**

**Yuuhi flinched as the council member called her Chan, she really hated that. She got up and walked with Yasame.**

**"For your first lesson, I will teach you flower arrangement but first you have to wear a kimono. Here, the council told me that it is very likely that you don't have one."**

**She held up a red kimono with flowery designs on it.**

**"Oh no not one of those stupid things again, Kami-Sama what did I do to deserve this?"**

**Yuuhi groaned inwardly, the lessons were going to be hell for her and probably for Yasame too. She struggled to wear the kimono on her own, almost ripping the fabric in fustration. That was still fine but when it came to the Obi, she was hopeless. At the end of the day, even the extra patient Yasame was getting irritated and losing her cool. Yuuhi had brutally massacred every flower in the garden off their stalks with a flick of her fan when she was told to cut and arrange them, that meant some flowers not all. Her arrangement was just a few flowers which were still in one piece put together in a messy way, the tea had particles of tea leaves which caused Yasame to choke and when she was asked to cook, she made a huge campfire and roasted the raw meat outdoors. Although it was nice, that was not the traditional way. The only thing she could do well was traditional japanese fan dance, the containers of the dragon had always been girls. The reason being that the dragon's containers were said to be very graceful in their movements because of it, she was very experienced in using a fan anyway. Yasame complained that she was unable to teach her, the matter was never brought up again. She would survive with her fan dance alone.**

**When Gaara heard this he smirked inwardly, that was so typical of her. He wouldn't even listen to the council's suggestion of reconsidering his decision, she was worth his while and he was worth hers.**

**In a part of the Suna 3 days later.**

**Kankuro checked his mailbox and found a scroll, apon opening it, he let out a shout of surprise and stumbled backwards. A table broke its leg because of that but he didn't care, straight away he dashed to the backyard where Temari was sitting on a branch of a tree.**

**"TEMARI...TEMARI...G..G..G..GA.."**

**Kankuro panted like crazy from his mad dash, stuttering like a machine gun.**

**"What? Calm down and tell me properly."**

**"GAARA IS GETTING MA...MARRIED, THIS LETTER REQUESTS FOR YOUR HELP IN THE WEDDING."**

**With that, the Konouichi promptly fell off the branch.**

**"ARE YOU SURE?"**

**"Here."**

**He waved the scroll in his sister's face and it got snatched out of his hands, she surveyed the scroll in disbelief.**

**"To think the most anti-social person in our family would be the first to get married, this is really wierd"**

**

* * *

**

**Yawn...done...heh...yeah lots of fluff. I think they r a nice couple cus they like to tease each other. From now Gaara will get a little OOC...well I have to if they are gonna get married rite?...Ja Ne...Keep reading n keep the reviews coming.**


	24. Preparations

**Heyz...i may not update for a few days this week...got camp...Im gonna die by someones katana...and fan...lol kk...nah Yuuhi wants a break anyway. She is on my roof with Gaara and I swear...they are noisy at night. Very noisy...good thing i sleep at 3 am, heehee the rest of the time is spent eavesdropping. haven't been caught yet cus im not dead. Ah what the hell lets start.

* * *

**

**Yuuhi walked into a shop, immediately sales assistants rushed to her, making her comfortable. Not used to being pampered, she refused their offers of tea and other things. She was there to get her dress done and that was all she wanted, being a bride is bad enough, being a Kage's bride is a disaster. A woman appeared from the backroom, seeing that Yuuhi was her customer, she walked out and shook her hand. She was a short pudgy woman with small eyes and a big nose, despite her facial appearance, Yuuhi could see that she had very small and skillful hands.**

**"Hi, Im Jinsoku Anni. You must be Suna Yuuhi, I was expecting you. You are here about a custom made wedding kimono? Well come with me."**

**She practically dragged Yuuhi into a room and took a measuring tape off a table cluttered with other items.**

**"I need to measure you, please lift up your shirt."**

**Yuuhi looked at her in shock, since when did getting a kimono mean showing skin. Yuuhi saw some movement at the corner of the small room behind Anni and put her hand behind her back, sand drifted in and Gaara appeared. Yuuhi flung her fan at him and it slammed into the wall a centimeter from his neck, Anni saw her throw her fan and turned around, a piercing scream was heard as Anni clutched her chest.**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AT YOUR OFFICE NOT SPYING ON ME."**

**Yuuhi shouted.**

**"I was supposed to tell you something important, I forgot to do it just now."**

**Sand wrapped around her fan and brought it back to her.**

**"Kazekage-Sama, even though you are the Kazekage Im afraid that I cannot have you coming in like that. This is a modest women's business."**

**For the first time, Gaara realised that she was there, he didn't say anyhing.**

**"Ok what did you want to tell me?"**

**He walked over to her and whispered a few words in her ear.**

**"You could have told me this later..."**

**Gaara disappeared in swirling sand.**

**There were knocks on the door asking if everything was alright.**

**"Everythings fine."**

**Anni shouted.**

**"Now, Yuuhi-San, could you lift your shirt so i can check your size?"**

**Yuuhi unbuckled her leather straps and let Anni measure her abdomen and other parts.**

**(I refuse to write more then this cus i tend to get a little too detailed.)**

**Anni then wrote all her measurements on a clipboard.**

**"I assume you are a ninja, you definately are built like one. One of the best built ninjas I have seen though, lets see...you need a traditional white wedding kimono, a colourful one and a evening dress. Now, the white kimono is not a problem, for the colourful one I think imperial green would be perfect for you as it brings out your eyes. The evening gown will be black for the evening occasion to add elegance."**

**She droned on about how the clothes would look on her, Yuuhi began to tune her out. Finally, she left and went back to her house, getting married was a big leap ahead. She sighed and looked around, her stuff were all put in boxes, she would have to move in to a new house with Gaara. Not that she minded of course, she just wondered how it would be like. She sat on her bed.**

**"Oh shit Im supposed to go to the Kazekage building."**

**She made her way to the giant hall, there was a female voice ordering people around, Gaara appeared beside her and they walked in. Temari was in the middle of the hall shouting instructions, she saw Gaara and Yuuhi walking in, her mouth dropped.**

**"Sh...Shes his fiancee! I should have read the scroll properly, my heart can't take anymore of these surprises."**

**She thought as she tried to smile, Gaara walked up to her and softly said a few words. Temari looked up.**

**"Ar..are you sure you are allowed to do that? Wont the council get you or something."**

**"I'll deal with that."**

**He said as he surveyed the room. It was grandly decorated in a traditional way, lots of important guest were going to be there. **

**"2 more weeks of this."**

**Yuuhi thought, rubbing her temples. She hated preperations.

* * *

**

**Done...Keep those reviews constant gtg...hope ya like it. Bye**


	25. Marraige and Hangovers

**Sry 4 e delay i wus at camp...but im bak so i shall stop stalling

* * *

**

**The night before the big day on the roof of Yuuhi's house.**

**"I had no idea how much trouble I have to go through just to marry you."**

**"I'm worth it aren't I?"**

**"Not really..."**

**"Of course you are, you are worth even my life."**

**She turned towards him and they kissed, she couldn't seem to get her lips off him. He pulled back and she looked at him questioningly. Deciding to irritate her, he leaned in front again but pulled back before their lips could meet. After he did that 3 times she protested.**

**"Stop teasing me, KAZEKAGE-SAMA."**

**"Stop calling me that."**

**"Why not KAZEKAGE-SAMA?"**

**She said, emphasizing on the Kazekage-Sama. Enjoying the annoyed look on his face, he started it anyway. He poked her and she smacked him, or at least she tried but the sand shield came up.**

**"Annoying shield."**

**"Scared of tickles? The great Yuuhi, one of the strongest Shinobis of the Suna is scared of tickles."**

**He poked her again and again, she squirmed.**

**"Don't make me hurt you KAZEKAGE-SAMA."**

**"You can try."**

**She put her hand on the back of his head gently, thinking that it was an empty threat he leaned forward. Before he could touch her she gave his red hair a good short tug.**

**"Oww, dangerous woman."**

**"Glad you know, now let me sleep."**

**"You sleep too much."**

**"You sleep too little. Now shut up."**

**"Cranky"**

**"Noisy."**

**She laid down on the tiles and fell asleep, waking up 4 hours later on his lap.**

**"What the..."**

**"Bad dream again." (She ended up hugging him in the Chuunin exam cus of a bad dream)**

**"If I recall properly it was quite a nice one."**

**"The stars are nice."**

**"There are no stars tonight and don't change the subject."**

**"You were attacked by some ninjas so they carried you away but I saved you and you wouldn't get off my lap."**

**"Liar."**

**She left and went to the bathroom, coming back a few minutes later. They sat on the roof for until they saw someone approaching the house, she gave Gaara one last kiss before he left. A knock on the door sounded and she opened it, it was Ami who was carrying 3 boxes.**

"**Am I too early Yuuhi-San?"**

"**No"**

**There was another knock on the door, Ami looked surprised, Yuuhi opened the door and a pink and a yellow head in kimonos greeted her.**

"**Ohiyo Yuuhi-San, we thought we'd pay you a visit and help you out."**

"**Sakura and Ino! How did you know where I live?"**

"**We saw a girl come out of the bridal shop and we figured that she was helping you, we followed her here."**

**Yuuhi let them in, it was awkward for her as usually the only person in her house was her.**

"**You are not scared of me after what I told you?"**

**Yuuhi asked Sakura as who was fixing her hair.**

"**At first I was, then Shikamaru told me that you saved him and went out to help bring Neji and Chouji back from the mission to retrieve Sasuke, you saved their lives. If they had returned any later they would have died, you didn't have to but you did. I figured that you are not the same person who did those things years ago."**

**Ino appeared behind Sakura.**

"**Even though I have never talked to you much before, I came because you helped save Chouji. Oh and Naruto managed to bring Sasuke back, he's here."**

**She smiled. Sakura put up her hair and helped her into her kimono while Ino helped with her accessories, Ami was doing her make-up. Before they left for the shrine Yuuhi whispered a few words to them, they looked at her with their eyes shining while she put her finger to her lips, they walked to the shrine. She met Gaara there, he was wearing a men's wedding kimono with the symbol of the Suna at the back.**

**After the ceremony of sake drinking and all the traditional marriage rituals, they made their way to the Kazekage building's big hall for a banquet. It was an extremely formal event and the guest were invited to put up a little performance, some did singing and dancing. Sakura and Ino stood up and did a graceful dance, they were applauded by everyone. Kiba did some singing and Hinata did another dance, surprisingly Sasuke stood up and pulled a flute out of his Yukata, he started playing a song. When he finished, there was a tremendous sound of people clapping, none of the ninjas ate much. At the end of the ceremony, Gaara and Yuuhi thanked their guests, everyone left except for the ninjas. Naruto came and tried to thump Gaara on the back.**

"**IS IT ON? IS IT ON?"**

**He shouted and Gaara nodded, he led them to a bar, it was empty except for the staff.**

"**Kazekage-Sama. We have been expecting you, come in."**

**The place was turned into a club in less then 10 minutes, the sake kept pouring in. The ninjas took off their kimonos and yukatas to reveal another set of clothes underneath, Naruto apparently psyched Gaara into setting this up. At 4 am, they were still up and playing junken with sake.**

"**Haha, Sasuke u lost, DRINK."**

**Said Naruto to the half drunk Sasuke, he didn't even drink a single drop.**

"**Koooono Usssssuraaa Toonkachiii"**

**Sasuke slurred and took another gulp of sake, Naruto didn't even drink more then 4 cups, after 5 more cups Sasuke slumped on the floor and was carried off to the chairs.**

"**HEY GAARA I CHALLENGE YOU."**

**Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, Rock Lee pushed Gaara over and made him sit on the chair. Gaara didn't resist, Naruto decided that he needed to use the bathroom and Neji decided to give it a go, after 30 rounds Neji was half drunk and Gaara was piss drunk. Sand was leaking out of his gourd and Yuuhi decided to bring him out before he got out of hand, she carried him over her shoulder into the back room.**

"**USE PROTECTION IF HE IS IN THAT STATE!"**

**Came a shout from Naruto who had just finished his business in the bathroom and was leaning against a wall, a shuriken ended up stuck on the wall in his hair just touching his head. Gaara had passed out.**

"**Well I'm glad he passed out, if he slept there would be a big problem."**

**Yuuhi thought, when she went out Hinata approached her.**

"**Umm…Yuuhi-San, here is some medicine for him tomorrow, he will get a huge hangover and this is to kill the pain."**

**She gave Yuuhi a container full of powder.**

"**It's a secret medicine from the Hyuuga Clan, put it in hot water and let him drink it."**

"**Arigato"**

**Soon, they left and Yuuhi slept on the sofa, exhausted. The next day, with the help of Temari and Kankuro Yuuhi got Gaara to her house. When he came to he proceeded to scream his head off, Yuuhi gave him the medicine Hinata passed to her, he drank it and screwed his face up in disgust. Coughing and choking.**

"**You are in no condition to go for your duties today, rest and I will report you sick."**

"**They'll never believe it, I never get sick."**

"**There's a first time for everything, rest."**

**She took off before he could say another word. He sat down and held his head in his hands, for most people a hangover is nothing but he couldn't sleep and it made the headache twice as bad. The sand reacted to his every scream and broke anything around, when Yuuhi returned the house was in ruins. She sighed but didn't have the heart to yell; she sat next to him and stayed with him for the whole day.

* * *

**

**WANNA SLP WANNA SLP WANNA SLP WANNA SLP WANNA SLP…..HAHA….BIEZ….R&R**


	26. No marriage is perfect

**Hi, I'm here again. Haha….okies for the next chap…..lets go

* * *

**

**Yuuhi was in the lecture hall again, trying to listen to Gaara and not kill Kiraa who was behind her trying to look down the back of her shirt. He either lived under a rock or he simply didn't care about his life, she was no longer single and he was still trying to hit on her, what was his problem? To hit on someone like her was already walking on thin ice, trying to hit on her when she was married to the Kazekage was courting death but the fact that the Kazekage was Gaara was begging for a brutal murder if he found out.**

"**Kisei Kiraa what did I just say?"**

**Kiraa's head snapped up so violently that there was a small cracking sound; he put his hand on his neck to soothe it.**

"**Umm…I…You said…"**

**Yuuhi turned around and whispered.**

"**He said "where is my gourd?""**

"**You asked where your gourd was Kazekage-Sama"**

**Sand escaped the gourd and swirled around Gaara who was irritated, the room burst out in smothered laughter until they saw the Kazekage's sand leak out. **

"**Does it look like I would ask that question?"**

"**N…no Kazekage –Sama"**

**He said and glared at Yuuhi who had turned around and raised an eyebrow at Gaara, her mask was off. Gaara cooled down a little and the sand returned to his gourd.**

"**You seem quite distracted at the back there Kiraa, move up and sit in front."**

**Kiraa sulked behind his mask and brought his items to the front, tripping over someone's katana and almost rolling down the platform stairs to the bottom. Now there was no way he could look at girls, the front row was full of guys, Yuuhi flashed Gaara a grateful look which he didn't see and slumped on the table while he continued his talk.**

**When the talk was over it was evening, Yuuhi walked off before she could be dragged into Gaara's office. Gaara walked out of the building and down an alley, two slender arms and legs wrapped around him and he held the person who was obviously drunk.**

"**Yuuhi? Why are you drunk? You left the building 5 minutes ago."**

**The head rested on his shoulder and long hair brushed his face, he pressed the person against the wall so he could put her down slowly. He turned his head and sand blocked the left side of his face, something impacted the sand and it sprayed. He was faced with a shadowy figure with long tresses and eyes that turned from red to black, the figure disappeared in a gust of wind.**

"**Yuuhi?"**

**Gaara was confused and he looked at the person he was carrying, pushing her hair away from her face he saw that her eyes were not green but brown, a color that Yuuhi's eyes never held. Realizing his mistake, he hurriedly put the person down and left to look for Yuuhi.**

**Yuuhi was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall of her former home, she had a bottle of sake in her hand. Even though she was only 17 and one year younger than the legal drinking age she didn't care, she gulped the sake down and reached for another one to drown her sorrow. Two silvery tears slid down her face and dropped into her hand which was on her lap, she looked down. It was the first time in many years that she had cried, this time she cried not because someone ignored her or bullied her like years ago but because of Gaara. She gulped the sake down and crushed the bottle in her hand, not caring about the little bits piercing her hand. The house was a wreck from the last time Gaara had a hangover and from the aftermath of her return earlier. Not a single piece of furniture was in one piece, she had been drinking for an hour and there was one bottle left. She gulped it down and lifted it vertically up and a single drop of sake dripped into her mouth. **

**The door flew open and the intruder was greeted with a sake bottle barely missing his head, Yuuhi saw that it was Gaara and a volley of items flew at him in a vain attempt to hurt him.**

"**Yuuhi listen, it was a mistake."**

"**WHAT MISTAKE CAN THERE BE? YOU WERE CARRYING HER AND SHE HAD HER HANDS AND LEGS AROUND YOU, YOU DIDN'T EVEN PUSH HER OFF!"**

**Half a sofa flew at him and was smashed by sand."**

"**She jumped on me, I thought it was you."**

"**DON'T GIVE ME THAT FUCKING CRAP; I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES."**

**A piece of wood flew at him but never made it to his face.**

"**Listen."**

"**I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN; I DIDN'T MARRY YOU SO I COULD PUT UP WITH THIS SHIT."**

**He saw a crushed sake bottle in a corner.**

"**You are drunk, calm down and listen"**

"**NO, YOU FUCKING BASTARD I WILL NOT BLOODY HELL LISTEN."**

**Gaara lost his cool there and got pissed off.**

"**WILL YOU STOP FUCKING SWEARING AT ME AND LISTEN?"**

**The kitchen sink flew at him in response followed by a huge gust of wind that smashed the wall behind him totally, sand came out of the gourd and rushed at Yuuhi, under the effects of alcohol and her own anger she could not think straight enough to dodge it. She found herself on the floor with sand around her wrists and ankles; Gaara was sitting on her waist with his hands on her shoulders pressing her down, she squirmed and threw a whole line of curse word at him. **

**He brought her to a cliff where she couldn't hurt any villagers and they could scream all they wanted, she lunged at him and he dodge, he got her back in the previous position but she bit down on his hand when it passed her face and her teeth penetrated the bit of sand that came to protect him. Gaara winced in pain as blood trickled down and dripped onto her face but she wouldn't let go, her tears mixed with his blood and ran down her face. **

**He tried to pull his hand away but she kept a firm hold on his hand, the Shukaku's instincts activated and before he knew what he was doing, the sand rose and violently threw her against a wall of rocks. Gaara tried to hold the instincts down, he screamed and held his head in his hands. When he finished his struggle with the killer instincts, he got up and walked to Yuuhi who was still unconscious; he pulled her onto his lap and brushed the hair from her face. Blood was coming out of the corners of her mouth, he wiped it off.**

"**Sumimase, I never meant to do that."**

**He said softly, her eyes opened and she looked at him, too exhausted to get up.**

"**I never went for that girl, I don't even know her, she jumped on me in the dark alley and I thought it was you. It was a mistake; I will never hurt you like that."**

**She took his hand and licked the blood off gently; he winced at the contact of her tongue and his raw flesh, then she wiped the sweat from his struggle with his instincts off his face.**

"**I'm sorry I hurt you, I jumped to conclusions."**

**They stayed like that for the rest of the night; Yuuhi fell asleep on Gaara's lap. He didn't move for the whole of the time that she slept, not wanting to wake her up, he wiped his blood off her face which was now illuminated by the moonlight and whispered.**

"**I love you."

* * *

**

**Aaaah I'm done…..I liked this chap….hope ya like it too happy reading and pls review….bye**


	27. Akatsuki Again

**Glad u like the last chappie….hope ya like dis 1 too….I may not update everyday cus sch jus started…..we'll see how it goes. Gaara changed his clothes again but im too lazy to describe them, also I dun wanna spoil as much as I can help. Let's begin (Warning warning spoiler alert.).

* * *

**

**Yuuhi let out a sneeze followed by a spasms of coughs, she was lying in bed wearing an oversized shirt and looking extremely pale. Gaara came in and stood at her bed.**

"**I'm going to stay with you today; no way am I leaving you alone in this condition."**

**He turned around and made for the door to report his absence for his duties, a hand grabbed his arm.**

"**No, you are the Kazekage and I don't want you to neglect the village because of me (cough, cough), even if I am about to die. Promise me this one thing; never neglect the Suna for me."**

**Yuuhi had a weak hold on his arm and was barely able to stand up, her voice was hardly audible. Gaara sighed seeing that she was not in the condition to argue with him.**

"**I promise"**

**Yuuhi fell forward and he caught her before she hit the floor and carried her bridal style to the bed, placing her gently down he walked out, coming back minutes later with a cup of hot tea. Yuuhi thanked him and sipped a little before putting it on the bedside table. She then laid back and tried to rest but a small feeling was disturbing her, as if something bad was about to happen. 10 minutes after he left, she reached out for the cup and it cracked before she touched it, a bad omen.**

**Gaara was sitting in his office, for once he was a little restless and was unable to concentrate on his work. There was a loud bang which snapped him out of his thoughts; he decided to check it out. Making his way to the top of the building, he saw an Akatsuki member riding on a huge white bird; he folded his arms and sand rushed out of his gourd. They started fighting and Gaara was tricked by the Akatsuki member, he was seriously injured and fell from the sky, he landed on the bird's tail and the tail curled up to secure him. The Akatsuki member got ready to leave.**

"**Stop, give the Kazekage to me."**

**The Akatsuki member turned to find Yuuhi riding on the wind in full battle clothes and holding her fan, she looked weak and coughed a lot.**

"**The Hachibi…. she was here all the long?"**

**She thought**

"**You don't look very well to fight with me, my orders were to bring the Echibi but since you are here I might as well bring you too, this would be easy yeah."**

**A few clay birds flew at her and exploded near her, her shield protected her from most of the damage. If not for that, her blurry vision and her sluggish movements would never allow her to dodge it. She did a few hand seals.**

"**Katon Hinosousa no Jutsu."**

**She blew a huge inferno at the Akatsuki member and a huge cloud of smoke appeared as a burning Akatsuki cloak fluttered down, five bigger homing birds surrounded her and exploded. The explosion was too great to protect herself and she fell onto the bird's tail beside Gaara who was barely conscious, his voice was weak.**

"**Yuuhi no baka, you are putting yourself in danger, I may not come back but don't neglect the Suna. They will not have you."**

**He pushed her off the bird with the very last ounce of strength he had and fainted, Yuuhi fell and a pair of arms caught her in mid air, Kankuro looked at Yuuhi in his arms and then at the sky. He put her down and went after Gaara.**

**12 hours later Yuuhi found herself in a hospital room beside Kankuro, he looked quite badly bruised and they had removed his shirt and headgear to reveal his bandaged up body.**

"**Shit, Gaara."**

**Yuuhi ripped the tubes and other things off her neck and hands, she still felt sluggish but there was no way that she would just sit around and wait for Gaara. She snuck out of the hospital and headed towards the direction that the Akatsuki on the bird headed, riding on the wind because her legs needed its strength for later should a problem arise. Here and there she found little traces of the Akatsuki that a normal ninja would not have noticed.**

"**Gaara hang on, I'm coming."**

**She thought**

"**Yuuhi-san, chotto matte (Wait a minute)."**

**Yuuhi stopped and turned around to see the familiar faces of Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Temari; there was also a silver haired Jounin with his forehead protector covering one eye.**

"**Yuuhi-san, are you after Gaara-san? We have to head to the Suna first, come with us."**

"**No, there is no time, head there first. I have to go after Gaara."**

"**But Yuuhi-san, you don't look well, come with us first."**

"**I am alright; I have to find Gaara before its too late."**

"**Well if you insist then I suggest you take Oitsumeru along with you, you will need him."**

**The Jounin whistled and dog with a bandage around his head appeared beside her, team 7 took their leave, the dog looked up at her.**

"**We are supposed to find the Kazekage? You have a scent of him?"**

**Yuuhi reached in her pocket and pulled out some sand for the dog to sniff, it caught the scent and set off, they traveled for a while before they reached a wall with a big rock covering what looked like a hole.**

"**From here onwards I cannot do anything, good luck."**

**The dog said and left, Yuuhi did a Jutsu and blended with the shadows around her as she saw an Akatsuki member do a few seals and enter, following silently, she entered with him. The room was filled with Akatsuki members sitting on rocks and chanting; in the middle of the room was a big statue and Gaara who was screaming his head off, some white thing was coming out of his body through his eyes and mouth and floating into the statue. She cringed when she heard him screaming and pulled out her fan, the screaming and chanting was giving her a huge headache and she was feeling faint but she held on and did a few Jutsus.**

"**Minishimirukaze Tsuin Ryu No Jutsu. (Twin Piercing Wind Dragons)"**

**She interlaced her fingers and held her fan in front of her two open palms, the wind around her started twisting and building up in front of her fan; it became two twin dragons and headed for the statue. Upon smashing into the, statue the dragons moved through the statue again and again until it was destroyed completely, the Akatsuki stood up in alarm and began looking for the attacker, using the alarm and chaos as a cover Yuuhi grabbed Gaara and brought him to a darker part of the cave. There was a commotion outside the cave and the huge rock cracked before crumbling, an old lady, team 7 and Neji's team stood outside, Yuuhi rode the wind out and back to the Suna with Gaara.**

**When they reached the Suna, Yuuhi got to the hospital and promptly collapsed in the hallway. Doctors and nurses rushed to the two unconscious bodies on the floor, they put them in the emergency room. Gaara was in there for about 3 hours before his condition stabilized and he was put in a ward, Yuuhi was in there for 10 hours before she was put in the same ward as Gaara, she was on life support and multiple tubes and talismans covered her body. Two nurses walked in every hour to check on their condition everyday.**

"**It's a miracle that she is still alive, she over exhausted herself when she was seriously ill, she should be dead by now."**

"**Yeah, she shouldn't have been able to get out of bed to go after him the last time; we predicted that she would be unconscious for at least 5 days."**

**Temari and Kankuro walked in and the nurses quickly left, they have never left the hospital since Gaara and Yuuhi were admitted.**

"**They have been here for a week already, how long do you think it would be before they get up?"**

"**I don't know."**

**Gaara shifted a little.**

"**Gaara? Gaara."**

**Gaara opened his eyes and sat up.**

"**Gaara you are awake!"**

**Temari and Kankuro rushed to his bed, Gaara looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings.**

"**Where's Yuuhi?"**

**He looked at his brother and sister for an answer. Kankuro and Temari looked at each other before moving aside to let Gaara see Yuuhi with the life support equipment.**

"**What happened?"**

**He asked quietly, Kankuro told him the whole story briefly, Gaara looked at Yuuhi again softly. Temari and Kankuro thought it was best to leave him with his thoughts and left. Gaara walked unsteadily to her bed and grabbed her hand.**

"**Yuuhi no baka, why did you do that? You might have died along with me."**

**A nurse walked in.**

"**Kazekage-Sama, you are not strong enough to stand yet, please rest."**

**She helped Gaara back to his bed, 3 days later he was discharged. Everyday he would visit her after his duties, he was allowed to stay in the hospital with her as long as he wanted so he never went home, in 2 weeks she was taken off life support. A month later, Yuuhi's eyes opened to find herself staring at a white ceiling, sitting up slowly she saw that she was in a hospital. A nurse walked in and pushed her down.**

"**Rest."**

"**Where's Gaara?"**

"**Kazekage-Sama is at the Kazekage building."**

"**He's alright?"**

"**Yes."**

**The nurse walked out and sent a messenger to the building. Gaara was sitting at his table when he heard a knock on the door.**

"**Come in."**

"**Kazekage-Sama, Yuuhi-Sama is awake."**

**Before the word awake had fully left his lips, Gaara was gone. He appeared beside Yuuhi who got a shock, she pulled him down and kissed him fiercely, he kissed her back and the nurse walked in on their make out session. She quickly backed out. He pulled away and cupped her face.**

"**You stupid, stupid girl you could have gotten killed."**

"**I rather get killed with you then live without you."**

**They kissed again.**

"**You are so impulsive."**

"**I want to get out of here now."**

"**No, rest until you are fully recovered."**

"**When would that be?"**

"**I don't know."**

**A week later, she was discharged.

* * *

**

**Okies done……Ill try 2 update ASAP k? Gtg bb**


	28. New addition

**Hi….im back….sry bt not being able to update everyday….ok there is something I wanna clear up, the Suna has a few trees, I don't think kawarami using a log is a Konoha's technique, I mean…how hard is it to switch yourself with a log? Temari kawaramis with a log and so does Kankuro, abt the Kakashi thing, ill keep it in mind….sry bout that, I tend to focus on Gaara and Yuuhi too much…. Ok enough chatter, let's start…..

* * *

**

**Yuuhi came back exhausted; Gaara had been giving her really crazy missions lately. She lay on the bed and was about to sleep when the door swung open, Gaara walked in with a bag of grocery stuff, had Yuuhi not been so tired she would have burst out laughing. Gaara frowned.**

"**I hate doing grocery shopping, why don't you do it instead?"**

"**Because I have been receiving really crazy missions lately, I am extremely busy and not to mention tired."**

**Gaara sighed; he knew what she was getting at. She stood up and cringed, holding her shoulder where blood started flowing freely from a reopened wound.**

"**Kuso, Emi told me not to move it so much."**

**Gaara got some bandages and started to bandage up her shoulder.**

"**Here, it would be gone by tomorrow."**

**The good thing about being a Bijuu holder was that all minor cuts and wounds healed the next day, sicknesses and internal damage didn't heal so fast but it was faster then a usual person would take.**

"**Thanks."**

**She muttered and walked to the bathroom to soak herself. It was quite dark considering it was in the evening and Yuuhi went up to the roof after her bath, it was a daily routine. Gaara was there, she sat beside him and put her head on his shoulder, he shifted a little to make it more comfortable for the both of them.**

"**There's a full moon tonight."**

**He pointed out and Yuuhi felt his arm around her shoulder, she realized how alike the desert and Gaara was, harsh devastating and merciless most of the time but beautiful and gentle nonetheless. It depends on when you see them. Her thoughts were broken when a hand lifted her chin gently and lips met hers, she was a little taken off at the sudden gesture.**

"**You look so beautiful tonight, I couldn't help it."**

**They kissed again, deeper and hungrier, her hands made their way to the back of his head and his hands moved to her waist, the kisses got harder and fiercer.**

"**I want you so bad now."**

"**I want you too."**

**The next thing she knew, her legs were around him and he was walking to the bedroom balcony, carrying her with him, it was a miracle that he could kiss and walk without falling. He put her on the bed and closed the sliding glass…**

**The next day Yuuhi woke up, she was on the bed wrapped up in nothing but sheets, clothes were all over the floor and there was blood on the sheets. Gaara was just out of the shower and fully dressed; he walked to her and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips before leaving. She took some time to process the things that happened the last night, it had been quite blurry and very painful with a lot of screaming and moaning but it was quite pleasant. She stood up and limped to the bathroom, she was very sore, he was trying to be gentle last night but he was still careless. After taking a quick shower, she made her way to the Kazekage building for another mission, of all the days to have a mission she had to have two back to back. Thankfully it was not a difficult one though she couldn't take her formation place in the front while traveling as it was too painful to travel fast.**

**Two weeks later, once again they were in the lecture hall but Yuuhi didn't feel well, in the middle of Gaara's talk, Yuuhi dashed to the bathroom and puked her guts out. Temari's eyes flicked back and forth between Gaara and the Yuuhi when she returned.**

"**Don't tell me she is…."**

"**Yuuhi are you alright?"**

**Gaara asked, forgetting that he was in a room full of ANBU members.**

"**I'm alright."**

"**Maybe you should skip the mission and take the day off."**

"**No, I'm fine."**

**Gaara nodded and continued his talk.**

**A few hours after that, Yuuhi was at the gates of the Suna, leaving for her mission, they traveled for a while before she collapsed. Kiraa was afraid of getting his head chopped off and didn't try anything funny while carrying her back to the Suna where she was admitted to a hospital, Gaara was not told about this as Yuuhi awoke when they were about to send a messenger and ordered them not to. Soon, she was out of the hospital.**

**Gaara was sitting behind his desk when he heard a knock on the door.**

"**Come in."**

**Yuuhi walked in and slammed both hands on the table before leaning towards him, he continued writing.**

"**Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?"**

**She swept all the writing materials off her end of his desk and jumped on it, sitting on the paper that he was scribbling at causing him to make a nice deep streak right across it, he frowned. A hand landed on his shoulder and Yuuhi whispered into his ear. Annoyed, he continued writing.**

"**I have something to tell you."**

"**The electricity bill is not paid?"**

"**No…I..."**

"**You want me to go grocery shopping again?"**

"**No…Li…"**

"**Your fan is broken?"**

"**LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT."**

**She grabbed his pen and flung it against the wall where it shattered, Gaara put his chin on his interlaced hands and looked at her, he didn't want her getting angry here.**

"**I'm pregnant."**

**His eyes widened and he looked at her in shock.**

"**Is this a joke?"**

"**No."**

**It was the happiest day of his life. He got off the chair and carried Yuuhi bridal style before swinging her around, smiling and laughing as he did so, Yuuhi was half laughing and half screaming at him to put her down. The council members rushed in to see what the commotion was; they were surprised at what they saw. Gaara put Yuuhi down when he saw the council members.**

"**Are you alright Kazekage-sama?"**

"**I'm fine; I'm going to be a father."**

**The council members looked at each other; they were not ready for what they had just heard.**

**That night Gaara and Yuuhi were on the roof.**

"**If the baby is a boy what will he be called?"**

**Yuuhi asked**

"**Little Gaara."**

"**Stop kidding."**

**Yuuhi tried to punch him.**

"**I don't know."**

"**What about Eiketsu."**

"**If it's a girl?" **

"**You decide."**

"**Aiko."**

**He put his arm around her shoulder and held her while she slept.

* * *

**

**Done, sry for the delay once again. Ill try 2 update sooner, Ja Ne**


	29. Happiness

**Hey hey…..im bak….I noe its been long but I had an agreement wid bird….if she din do sthn I wun update, ask her wad tt sthn was….Oh yeah...Aiko means child of love, i think its a nice name...okok lets go….

* * *

**

**Gaara walked into the house, a chair crashed into him but he disappeared in a cloud of sand.**

"**What did I do now?"**

**He asked himself, Yuuhi was sitting in the corner, her rounded stomach stated rather clearly that she was pregnant shurikens flew to every corner of the room and Gaara appeared in front of her in a cloud of sand.**

"**What did I do now?"**

**He asked his wife, even Bijuu holders were not spared from mood swings, her facial expression turned from angry to happy and she put her hands around his neck, catching him by surprise and pulling him down. He was hopeless.**

"**Weren't you angry just a minute ago?"**

"**You are late but I'm glad to see you." **

"**?"**

**She didn't bother to explain, it was like this everyday. He sighed and they carried on their daily routines. Suddenly she crumbled to the floor, with a hand on her stomach. Gaara acted quickly and brought her to the hospital.**

**After 10 hours of sitting outside the delivery room anxiously hearing her scream, another two screams were heard, the door swung open and a nurse walked out followed by a few medic nins. **

"**Kazekage-Sama, we have good news. They are twins, a boy and a girl."**

**He walked in to find Yuuhi holding a baby boy and a baby girl **

**in her arms, she looked up at him.**

"**Guess we have to use both names."**

**He walked up to her and wiped the sweat off her face.**

"**Yes, Aiko and Eiketsu."**

**He carried them in his arms and looked down at them, the "ai" on his forehead faded slowly until it disappeared totally. Yuuhi watched, of all the years she had been with him she had only been able to make it fade a little, the babies made it fade totally. They looked so much like the both of them.**

**Aiko had Red hair with emerald green eyes, she had Yuuhi's slender hands and Gaara's sharp eyes, a real beauty. Eiketsu had black to blue hair with Gaara's teal eyes and natural calmness, his face was Gaara's shape and he had Yuuhi's nose, he was a real heart stopper. What relieved them the most was that their kids did not have much of the similar traits that their Bijuu containing parents did, pain followed those traits like a homing missile. Although Aiko had a small black mark on her arm and Eiketsu had a bit of black around his eyes.**

**They brought the babies back to their home when they were ready and a celebration was held in the Suna on the arrival of Aiko and Eiketsu. **

**At dusk, the four of them were on the roof; Gaara put his arm around Yuuhi and kissed her.**

"**I love you."**

**She leaned on his shoulder and they watched the last rays of the sun disappear beneath the horizon.**

**"I love you too."

* * *

**

**Ok……that was the last chap but I may do a sequel…..tell me if u want me to….im gonna take a rest. Ja Ne…hope u liked my story. **


	30. Read this

**Hey I have posted a new fic….check it out….Blood, Sand and Roses….4 all ya peeps who have faithfully stuck 2 dis fic….thx….I luv ya….NO NOT IN THAT WAY DUMB DUMB…..lol….bye**


	31. BRING IT ON GO AHEAD N TRY ME

**Hi…ok this is not another chapter nor is it a sequel (I may do one after I finished the two fanfics I'm writing now).

* * *

I'm sorry if I excited you guys but someone flamed this story. Its not that I mind if I get any flames or anything as I said, I don't mind constructive flames but that was absolutely ALL OUT CRAP. Since I'm pissed now I shall break this down piece by piece, I didn't at first cus I tried to let it go but I'm sorry to say I'm not a forgiving Hinata like person, I'm not sweet and definitely not the kind that takes CRAP. That was not at all constructive and sounds like the person is trying to shoot me down; the worst thing is that it is anonymous, this is all directed to random, my latest reviewer.**

**

* * *

First off READ THE DAMN SUMMARY BEFORE YOU COME IN DAMMIT. DIDN'T I SAY THAT THERE WERE TEMARI BASHINGS INSIDE? If you could read the chapter before flaming me WHY COULDN'T YOU READ THE SUMMARY FIRST? How do you pick your stories to read then? THE TITLE?****

* * *

Secondly since when did I say ANYTHING about KONOHA and SUNA'S training style? Gaara and Yuuhi were already quite stable when they started training them and the test and stuff were to test their abilities in case you didn't figure it out yourself. Separate trainings were arranged because they couldn't train two bijuus together and if they weren't trained by the Suna then who would train them? Their dead parents? If they don't train to control it then there would be no Suna or Konoha.****

* * *

For crying out loud Yuuhi is a Bijuu container like Gaara, its obvious that she is strong but she can't beat Gaara, did u read the fights? Its not as if she never bled before, her bloodline is only powerful against one person at a time and it takes time to execute, she only can use it during the time where the dragon sleeps so she would be stabbed in the back before she can kill anyone.****

* * *

The dragon controls the elements but she's not strong in every element, if she was the strongest in the whole world why the hell would she even bother taking attacks from Nikage Asuka? Why did she have to use her Bijuu to get out of it and why the hell doesn't she blink her eyes and they die? So tell me how she can fix her weakness? Fly every where? Put an electric fan around her that blows so she can have a shield on a new moon night?****

* * *

I emphasize again READ THE DAMN SUMMARY, its not there for show, I'll type it out nicely for you here:**

**How will Gaara react when a new ninja...very much like...him joins his team? (P.S...This can get bloody but it has romance) Gaara X OC.Not for Temari fans...if ya dont like the OC then pretend its you.This is my first fic...the first chap is abit boring..**

**Here nothing changed at all, read it slowly and carefully, I shall highlight 4 u nicely:**

_**when a new ninja...very much like...him joins his team?**_

**Here, that answers ur question I hope.**

**

* * *

Lastly, IF YOU WANNA FLAME THEN HAVE THE BALLS TO SIGN IN AND FLAME NOT GIVE ME CRAP LIKE THIS, JUST BECAUSE THE FIC HAS ENDED DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T CHECK ON IT. A COWARD WHOWANTS TO FLAME BUT NO GUTS TO PUT HIS OR HER NAME THERE.GO WRITE ONE YOURSELF AND GIVE YOURSELF FLAMED ANONYMOUS REVIEWS IF UR BORED, NOT GIVE ME SHIT LIKE THIS.

* * *

**

_**Yunagi**_


	32. Sequel

The long awaited Sequel has been posted. Read Naruto Sand Style 2

Sher


End file.
